The Viking Experience
by TDTwifan
Summary: Bella moves to Shreveport to go to college 5 years after Edward left in New Moon. She interviews at Fangtasia for a waitress job. She doesn't expect her world to be turned upside down by a Swedish Viking Vampire. Written for Poppin' Eric's Cherry Contest
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**Summary: The Cullen's never came back in New Moon. Bella Swan has decided to attend the University of Louisiana at Shreveport. She is starting a new life for herself after three years of community college in Washington, and getting her life back together. Even after the vampires had come out of the coffin four years ago, she hadn't heard from the Cullen's, which had been five years ago. She was moving on with her life and was looking for a job near the University and her new apartment. She had an interview at Fangtasia, and little did she know that her world was about to be turned upside down by a certain Swedish Viking Vampire.**

~//~

**Author's Note – My story has been re-vamped from the one-shot that it was. For my readers, you should read the whole story again, because I've made some major changes to the story in order for it to not only work as a full fledged story, but to correct discrepancies and add to the story line and character development. I hope all of you like this version as much or more that the one-shot. I have broken up the six sections of my one-shot into six chapters to start with, and I have much more coming. Thank you for your support and please review to tell me what you think of my new version. (This AN will be posted in my first three chapters, so my readers won't miss it).**

**Also, I would like to thank my Beta chiisai-kitty for her hard work and encouragement. Thank you and you are totally an awesome person and Beta. I would also like to thank Jasper's Black Rose, roadrunnertwilight lover, and Erullisse, for their help and encouragement through my creative process, you guys totally rock! **

**Please don't forget to review, and this story is of a mature nature, so if you are under 18 years old, find a different story to read. Thanks to my readers for your continued support.**

_**Chapter One - New Beginnings: **_

**Bella's POV**

The airplane was landing in Shreveport in five minutes. I was excited to see my new apartment and be on campus at LSU. Finally, after five years, I had gotten away from Forks, Washington. I felt like I had a new lease on life. Nothing could bring me down now. I had finally moved on from my past and I wasn't miserable and depressed anymore. It took me a while to get over _them_. I had waited two years before I decided to go to college. I think a part of me was expecting _them_ to eventually come back to Forks. It wasn't until I let go of that false hope that I was able to move on and heal. It wasn't easy letting go of _them, _especially after the vampires went public and 'came out of the coffin', as they announced on the radio a year after_ they_ left. It took me another year to realize that I was wasting my life away, and with Jacobs help, I was able to start moving on.

I went to community college, got my Associates Degree in English Literature, and now I'm transferring to LSUS on an English Scholarship. I don't think I've ever seen my dad more proud of me that the day I got my A.A. Degree and my full ride scholarship to LSUS. He stuck by me the whole five years, watching me grieve and heal, then watching me get my life back in order. It was hard leaving Charlie and Jacob behind, but I knew this was what I needed to do in order to grow up and move on with my life.

I still thought of _them_ sometimes, but it didn't hurt like it used to. I had finally come to accept that the Cullens were a part of my past, and they were not coming back. I've grown up a lot and I'm moving on. For the longest time, I was unsure whether or not I would be able to let _him_ go; let _them_ go. I had grieved for_ him_ like it was a death, and to me it was. The death of my heart, my love, my trust. I had healed, but at a cost to myself. I was no longer in love with Edward Cullen, but I didn't know if I'd ever be able to trust another enough to give them my heart again. I had locked the part of myself that was the woman who desired and loved deep within my soul. I would not let her out, because if I did, she could get hurt again. It was too painful. No one had been able to penetrate that part of me. Not even Jacob, my best friend.

Jacob had been my sun, he had helped me to come back from the dead. He was my best friend and I was about to give him what small piece of me that I could, and then he had imprinted. I remember how long it took me to be able to feel any semblance of romantic love for him, I realized after a year and a half that I was falling for him. It wasn't the same feelings I had for _him, _but it was definitely love. I remember the day I went to La Push to tell Jacob how I felt about him, I showed up and he was so happy to see me that he picked me up and twirled me around in a huge bear hug. He was so excited and happy when he told me about the girl he met on the Macah Reservation when he went there with Billy on a fishing trip. Her name was Rayen, and they were instantly drawn to each other. I was sad, but also relieved that I didn't get the chance to tell him my true feelings. Jacob was so happy that I realized that having him for a best friend was more important than anything else and I was happy for him. He had found his soul mate, and that was how it should be. He would always be my Jacob, my best friend, and my forever sunshine.

Now I was starting my new life, letting go and growing up. I was going to try to give all of myself to my new life. Well, as much as I could. I was going to start dating. If anything, Jacob taught me that I could love again. I was ready to try to have a relationship and experience what it was to have a physical relationship with someone. I had just turned 23 and I was ready to have the full college experience. I had wasted too many years grieving and getting my life in order, it was time to experience it and have some fun.

My major was English Literature and I was living in the University Court Apartments, which were right off campus. All I had to do now was to find a job, and everything would be perfect.

My plane landed and I got my luggage and made my way to the cabs outside. I was on my way to my new life. A life without werewolves and vampires. A life without the Cullens.

**Eric's POV******

Another night, sitting on my throne, appeasing the tourists and patrons. Always more fangbangers, grovelling at my feet, wanting me to take them and feed from them. Ever since I had Sookie, I wasn't interested anymore. They were nothing to me. They bored me, and their blood and their bodies couldn't compare. Sometimes I would feed from them, but I could not bring myself to do more. I had no desire to partake of their bodies. Sookie was with Bill now, and I accepted that. I had released her from her bond with me. I had given her the choice, and she had chosen Bill. I would find someone to spark my interest. Eventually. It was all just so tedious and irritating.

Letting go of Sookie wasn't easy, but she was clearly not in love with me like I was with her. I could feel through the bond how she didn't trust me and her feelings for Bill had only grown deeper. Yes, she had lust for me, but her anger and mistrust of me were too much to bear on a regular basis. She had begged me time and again for a way out of the bond. Claiming that she could never love me after all the lies and half-truths I had told her. She couldn't come to terms with my darker side. So, even though it hurt to do it, I released her from the bond. If I hadn't done it, she would have ended up hating me. I wouldn't have been able to live every day feeling the hate she had for me in her heart and soul through our bond. It was killing me to do it, but in order for me to stay strong for my subjects, I had to let her go. She was still under the protection of myself and my King, and she still worked for me on occasion. So now I focused on my area and my businesses.

I got up, pushed the fangbangers away, and went to my office. I sat behind my desk and started to go through the applications. We needed to replace some of our servers. A few of them were moving and one of them had been hospitalized due to 'V' addiction. Always a high turn over rate for them. It's always the same, they want to either be a vampire or have sex with them. We needed some dependable ones. Usually college students lasted the longest, as they were focused on their studies, most of the time. It was better for business.

I found about fifteen to interview and called Pam into the office. "Pam, I want you to call these applicants and set it up for Friday evening, around an hour before we open. You may do the initial interviews, then narrow it down to the top five, and I will interview them. Make sure they understand the _**full**_ job description." I clarified, handing her the applications.

"Yes, Master. How many are we hiring?" Said Pam, with a bored look on her face.

"With any luck, three. Oh, and Pam. You may have Sookie come and _listen_ in on the interviews. Tell her she will get the usual fee." Then I dismissed her with a flick of my hand. I wasn't up for small talk. Pam would have Sookie use her telepathic ability to screen the initial interviews, but I was in no mood for a trip down memory lane. Our paths probably wouldn't cross, seeing as how she would only be staying for the first interviews. In the past, I would have done the interviews myself, making sure to weed out any unattractive ones that were unwilling to donate blood. I fully trusted Pam to do an adequate job; her taste can be somewhat questionable, but I would only be feeding from them on occasion, nothing else. I hoped to find someone to spark my interest soon. I wasn't one to pine over a former lover for long.

I sat at my desk, contemplating what needed to be done this week. I made a list of items to discuss with Pam and finished my paperwork. My mind kept drifting off to Sookie. Life was so mundane without her, she had added spice to my boring existence. I was actually jealous of Bill Compton. He had what should have been my mate. I would always feel something for Sookie because she was more unique and different than any woman I'd ever met. I wasn't sure if what I felt for her was true love, but now it didn't matter, because she would never be mine. I will never know.

**AN – Reviews are like chocolate candy coated Swedish Viking Vampires. **


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

~//~

**Author's Note – My story has been re-vamped from the one-shot that it was. For my readers, you should read the whole story again, because I've made some major changes to the story in order for it to not only work as a full fledged story, but to correct discrepancies and add to the story line and character development. I hope all of you like this version as much or more that the one-shot. I have broken up the six sections of my one-shot into six chapters to start with, and I have much more coming. Thank you for your support and please review to tell me what you think of my new version. (This AN will be posted in my first three chapters, so my readers won't miss it).**

**Also, I would like to thank my Beta chiisai-kitty for her hard work and encouragement. Thank you and you are totally an awesome person and Beta. I would also like to thank Jasper's Black Rose, roadrunnertwilight lover, and Erullisse, for there help and encouragement through my creative process, you guys totally rock! **

**Please don't forget to review. Thanks to my readers for your continued support.**

_**Chapter **__**Two - Settling**__** In:  
**_

**Bella's POV**

My apartment was perfect. I had a view of the pool and my neighbors were nice. There was a cute couple that lived next door to me on my right, and two girls that lived to my left. They were very nice to me and introduced themselves. There was Sarah and Ricky next door on the right, and Karen and Sheila on the left. I found out that Karen and Sheila were from Arizona, not far from Phoenix. The movers had arrived with things and I was starting to unload boxes when my cell phone rang. Duran Duran's _Hungry Like a Wolf _started to play. Jacob. I laughed at the ring tone and answered. "Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Hey Bells, I miss you." He said, while I heard giggling in the background as Rayen (which means flower) was laughing at Jake and telling him '_You just couldn't wait could you? She just got there'. _

"I miss you too, Jake. Tell Ray I said hi." Then we proceeded to talk about the pack, Charlie, Ray, and what I had been doing for about an hour. I finally said I had to go and we hung up. I felt a little sad at not having Jake close, but at least I could call him when I wanted. I looked at the clock and it was 1am. I threw on a big T-shirt, brushed my teeth and headed to bed for the first night in my new place.

As I lay in bed, thinking about my day and what was to come, I felt content and at peace for the first time in a long time. I was anticipating my job hunting and starting a new school, life was looking good right now. While I am somewhat apprehensive about getting to know new people, I was excited because it was all new to me. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

_I was dreaming I was in a dungeon, sitting on a cold concrete floor. My arms were restrained above my head with chains and cuffs. I was freezing cold and my body felt like it had been run over by a truck. I smelled the bitter coppery smell of old blood. The place I was in was drafty and cold, and I could smell mold and a musty smell. I couldn't see my surroundings because it was pitch black. I could feel that I didn't have any clothes on, and my throat was as dry as the Phoenix desert. I tried to call out for someone to help me, but my throat was hoarse and it came out like a raspy whisper. Where the heck was I? What was going on? It felt so real. I was cold, terrified, and in pain. I heard footsteps coming from somewhere close by and then a lock being turned. Light came through a doorway to my left, as a very tall and handsome man with dark hair and eyes stepped into the room. "My little Isabella, now what am I going to do with you?" he sneered, as he started to move towards me. I started to struggle and move closer to the wall. I was utterly terrified and tears started to run down my face as I started to whimper and sob. I kept whispering "No, please don't," over and over. He kept getting closer to me as I heard him start to laugh his sinister laugh._

I woke up screaming with sweat soaking my body. What the hell was that! I had never had a nightmare so vivid before. I don't even know who that man was. I looked at the clock and it was four in the morning. My body was shaking like a leaf. I got up and got a drink of water and settled back down. Hopefully, I wouldn't have any more nightmares so I could be rested in the morning.

**~//~**

I woke up the next day and got started on the job hunting. After showering, dressing, and eating a quick breakfast, I was out the door by 8:30am. I had set up interviews at four places. The first was the University book store, but they hired someone who had experience and had been a student there for two years. The second was a Barnes and Noble that had over fifty people applying. The third was a sporting goods store that had mostly guys interviewing. The fourth was a bar that needed topless waitresses. I high-tailed it out of there faster than anything, after I caught the look on the guys face as he scanned my body in a not-so-good way. I made my way home, feeling somewhat discouraged.

Living by myself was an adjustment. This was the first time in my life that I had been alone, without parents to watch over me. I kept having that same dream almost every night. Sometimes no one would come and I would scream for Edward. It was always the same man that would come into the dungeon, but I would always wake up before he got to me. I was probably having nightmares because of being alone in a new place. I started school the second day I was here. I only went on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I usually had morning classes. I found myself drinking a lot of coffee in order to study.

I wasn't having much luck job hunting; the job market was bad due to the recession. It had been a week of job hunting and no luck. I had e-mailed, faxed, interviewed, and walked in to I don't know how many places, looking for employment. Always the same response: 'sorry, the job has been filled'; 'sorry, your not what we're looking for'; 'sorry, you don't have enough experience'. I was starting to think I was going to have to return to Forks, Washington.

Then it happened. I got a phone call one evening around 6:30 pm. "Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" Asked a female voice.

"Yes it is, who's calling?" I asked.

"This is Pam from Fangtasia. You applied for a waitress job, correct?"

"Yes, I did." I said.

"If you are still available for work, we are interviewing for full-time waitresses. Would you be available this evening at 7:30 pm?" She asked.

I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe it. I finally got a response. "Yes! Of course. I'll be there."

"See you then," She said, and hung up.

I was determined to get this job. I would do anything, well almost anything. Thinking of the last bar I had applied to, it brought shivers up and down my spine. I hoped it wasn't like that. I was ready to go in thirty minutes, so I made my way to Fangtasia, determined to make it my future place of employment.

**A/N - Reviews are like getting a Swedish massage from a Swedish vampire we know.**


	3. The Interview – Part A

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

~//~

**Author's Note – My story has been re-vamped from the one-shot that it was. For my readers, you should read the whole story again, because I've made some major changes to the story in order for it to not only work as a full fledged story, but to correct discrepancies and add to the story line and character development. I hope all of you like this version as much or more that the one-shot. I have broken up the six sections of my one-shot into six chapters to start with, and I have much more coming. Thank you for your support and please review to tell me what you think of my new version. (This AN will be posted in my first three chapters, so my readers won't miss it).**

**Also, I would like to thank my Beta chiisai-kitty for her hard work and encouragement. Thank you and you are totally an awesome person and Beta. I would also like to thank Jasper's Black Rose, roadrunnertwilight lover, and Erullisse, for there help and encouragement through my creative process, you guys totally rock! **

**Please don't forget to review. Thanks to my readers for your continued support.**

_**Chapter Three  - The Interview – Part A:**_

**Bella's POV**

I arrived at the bar with twenty minutes to spare. I was shown in by a very large and burly guy. I realized when I showed up, that the sign outside had fangs on it. I was starting to wonder if this place had real vampires in it. I knew that they were out in the open now, but I had never met any vampires other than the Cullens and the nomads that tried to kill me. It had been five years since I ran into any vampires at all. The skin on the back of my neck had goosebumps. Yep, there were real vampires here.

I had to decide right now if I wanted this. I guess running from the supernatural forever isn't being realistic. This job was important to me, so I would accept the presence of vampires in my life if I had to. What am I saying? I haven't even gotten the job yet. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

The big burly guy led me to a hallway where there were about thirteen other girls waiting. I found an empty seat and waited. Finally, after about ten minutes, the girls started getting called in. About forty five minutes later, a tall blond woman called my name, "Isabella Swan?" I followed the woman into the office and sat in the chair opposite her. There was another woman with blond hair also. She was sitting next to her at the conference table. She was looking at me with a curious look on her face.

"Hi, my name is Sookie. You're Isabella?" she asked, while reaching her hand out to me.

"Hi Sookie, just call me Bella," I said, while shaking her hand.

"Oh, and this is Pamela. She's the manager here," Sookie introduced me to the other blond lady. She was looking at me with a look that I recognized. It was a look of hunger. Her eyes were black and her fangs were down. I heard a growl start to erupt from her. Oh, shit! Pamela is a vampire, and she wants me for dinner!

"Pam! Oh, no! PAM! Snap out of it! NOW!" Sookie was yelling at her and waving her hands in front of her face. Pam shook her head and stopped breathing. She was visibly shaken. Her hands were gripping the table like a vice. I could hear the wood start to give where she was gripping it. "What the hell, Pam? What was that all about?" Sookie asked, staring into her eyes from inches away.

"I... I umm...Sookie?...Will you excuse me for a moment? You can continue with the interview. I'm very sorry Isabella, I don't know what came over me." And with that, she left the room.

"I'm sorry, if this is a bad time, I can come back," I said, hoping she wouldn't send me away.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I don't know what came over her," Sookie said.

"I do. I've seen that reaction before. My blood calls to her," I sighed. I wondered if they wouldn't hire me now. Surely they wouldn't let me work here after that.

"I'm sure Pam will be fine. She's one of the strongest vampires I know. If I know her, she will get herself together and be back before you know it," Sookie said in a cheerful tone. "By the way, are you full human?"

"Last time I checked I was. Why?" I asked; my curiosity was peaked now. Why would she think I wasn't human?

"Well, normally a human won't create that kind of response in a vampire. Usually, if you are of fae descent, your blood will be more appealing to a vampire. The same goes for some other types of supes. For example, my boyfriends friend Edmund is a vampire, and he met this girl and became intoxicated with her blood. She turned out to be a witch and part brownie. Also, I can usually tell if someone is a supe, and honey you have got to be one." She was adamant about it. I didn't know what to tell her.

"Well, as far as I know, both my parents are human. Why would you think I'm a supe? And what is a supe?" That was a term I was not familiar with.

"Well, supe is short for supernatural being. There are more than just vampires and were-animals out there. There are witches and fae, demons and elves, and much more. Of course I haven't met too many, but I know people who have. I myself am mostly human and part fae. Fairy to be exact. I'm also telepathic. I can hear humans as clear as a bell, mostly feelings and some thoughts from weres, but absolutely nothing from the fae and vampires. And you, my dear Bella, I cannot hear a peep of your thoughts."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I had a boyfriend once that was a vampire and telepathic; he couldn't hear me either," I said, feeling sad for the loss of my love. _I better snap out of it._ I was doing so great. All the vampire and supe talk was bringing up memories.

"Really? A telepathic vampire? Wow, I haven't met a telepathic vampire. You think I could meet him?" she inquired.

"Sure, if you can find him. I don't know where he lives, and I haven't seen him or his family in five years."

"Family? You mean coven, right?" She asked me.

"No, they're a family. All seven of them." I said, I really didn't want to go into more detail.

"Oh. Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Anyway, let's get on with the interview. So you don't have any waitress experience. What makes you the right person for the job?" she asked. Here goes nothing.

"I'm a hard worker, I'm in school so the hours work perfect for me and my school won't conflict with work hours. I can go to school during the day and work here during the evening business hours. I'm okay being around other supes and I'm not afraid of vampires or werewolves. My best friend is a werewolf, he lives in Washington, where I came from. Actually, I'm a friend of the pack, the Quileute Pack in La Push, Washington. I really need this job to be able to live here and go to school. I promise I will be professional and on time. I won't cause trouble and I'll do a good job." I couldn't believe I just said all of that. I hoped they'd hire me.

"So, Isabella is it?" Pamela had entered the room and had been listening to our conversation. She looked so much better now. She had a stern look on her face. "Isabella, you say that you are fully human, yet your blood smells almost as intoxicating as a fairy. And Sookie here can't here your thoughts. How do we know you aren't lying to us? You seem to know about vampires and werewolves. Explain to me how your thoughts are silent to Sookie?" She was looking at me with an angry look now.

"I can't explain it. My brain is flawed or something. I remember my Junior year in high school when I met Edward, he's my ex-vampire boyfriend, when I entered the room during biology class on my first day, it was like he wanted to kill me. I found out later that he did want to kill me. He wanted to drain me dry. My blood called to him that strongly. Ultimately, it was the fact that he couldn't hear my thoughts that fascinated him. He pursued me after that, not to drink my blood, but to learn who I was. There was never anyone else he couldn't hear. His father, Carlisle, speculated that I might be a mental shield. If I were to develop it, I might be able to expand it. I've never had any reason or interest in doing that. I'm not some kind of spy, and as far as I know Edward and you are the only two vampires that have reacted to me that way. I'm sorry." My head was down and I had tears running down my face. This interview was not going the way I wanted. I looked up and Pam had a thoughtful look on her face. She whispered something to Sookie and then Sookie left the room.

"Isabella, if we hire you, you would be required to donate blood at least once a week. We require our girls to voluntarily donate to the vampires that work here and sometimes for visiting vampires. Thank you for coming to this interview. You and four other girls will interview with the owner of the bar next. You may wait outside." Then she smiled at me and got up to escort me to the door. _Geez. I would have to what? When she says donate, what does that entail? Wouldn't their venom change me if I was bitten?_ I don't know, they seemed different from the vampires I knew. I noticed fangs on Pam, I've never seen fangs on other vampires. I hoped that the owner was nice. I sat outside and waited for my name to be called.

**Sookie's POV**

Pam whispered in my ear that she thought Eric would hire Bella, and to go and tell him personally what we discovered about her. I don't usually report to Eric unless there's something that I found in their thoughts. I guess not being able to read her thoughts was just as important.

I couldn't believe she's only human; Pam said she was trying to glamor her and was unsuccessful. That was another sign that she wasn't all human. I couldn't believe how I just opened up to her like I did. I usually don't open up to people like that right away, but I felt drawn to her and so at ease. I wanted to know everything about her and be friends with her. I found it strange that I felt that way. I didn't know her well enough to feel like that. But I felt like I'd known her all my life. How strange.

I knocked on Eric's door._ I hope he hires her, because I like her and I want to know what's up with this Bella girl. She has to be a supe, I just have a feeling._

**AN – Please Review, reviews are like my cat Buttons right after I've ruffled his fur and he's all fluffy and purring:)**


	4. The Interview Part B

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

~//~

**Author's Note – I want to thank all my readers for their continued support, and I really hope that you are as excited as I am to go on this journey into the world of Eric and Bella. Thanks again to all of you:)**

**My Beta chiisai-kitty is a totally super awesome kick-ass Beta. Lots of Hugs to you.**

**Please don't forget to review. **

_**Chapter Four - The Interview-Part B**_

**Eric's POV**

I had just finished the fourth interview and was contemplating which one I would chose to feed on if hired, when Sookie knocks on my door. "Yes Sookie." I said, and she entered.

"Hey Eric, how are you?" She had her nervous smile plastered on her face. Of course I could no longer feel what she was feeling. No matter.

"Yes, Sookie? Is there a problem?" I inquired.

"Well. I don't think so. The last girl we interviewed was very interesting." She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"In what way?" I hope she was going somewhere with this information. I didn't have time for small talk.

"Well, first of all, when she first walked in the office, Pam had an interesting reaction to her blood. She acted like she wanted to drain the poor girl. It took me a few minutes to get her to snap out of the trance that she was in. Then she excused herself, I assume to go find a willing donor to feed from. I've only seen that reaction to fairy blood. Pam also mentioned that she tried to glamor her and was unsuccessful. Then there's the fact that I can't _hear_ a single thought coming from her head. She's lovely and sweet and she has had some experience with vampires. She had a vampire boyfriend in high school and she's friends with the Quileute Pack from La Push, Washington. She swears she's all human and her mind quirk is a shield ability. The vampire 'family' she was friends with were the Cullens. She also said that Edward, her ex-vampire boyfriend, was a telepath. I like her and think you should hire her. She really needs this job, and she seems genuine. Even though I can't read her mind, I get a good vibe from her, I can't explain it, it's just a feeling. So what do you think?"

"Well, that was a lot of information from not being able to read her mind. How did you get all of that from her without Pam's help?" I definitely had to see what all the fuss was about. I took her application out of Sookie's hand, along with the notes Sookie took.

"We just hit it off. Like two peas in a pod. I know a good girl when I see one, and she is it. She reminds me a little of me a few years ago. If that's all, Eric. Can I go?" I handed her her paycheck and she thanked me and was on her way. " Bye Eric, till next time. I'll send her in." She said, with that same damn nervous smile. "Bella Swan, this is Eric Northman. Eric, Bella. Good luck." And with that, she was gone.

I was looking over the notes and application when she came in the door. She had on a cute little gray mini dress with black heels. Her hair was long and she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was flawless, ivory, pale and creamy. She wasn't wearing anything on her legs. It made me wonder what she had on underneath the dress. Her figure was petite but curvy. Her breasts were not large and not small. Perfect for her petite frame. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath to see what all the fuss was about. Magnificent. Her scent was exquisite. Like freesia and strawberries. Very intoxicating. I can see why Pam reacted the way she did. Although, I would never have a problem controlling my blood lust. This girl was too tempting to pass up. I wanted her. Not just her blood, but the whole package. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I feel energized and amorous. I will have her.

I opened my eyes and looked into hers. Her big brown eyes looked back at me with curiosity and longing. I pushed my power at her, hoping to put her under my spell. She just looked at me and arched her eyebrow. So it was true. She is a mental shield. Just like Sookie. Very interesting.

"So Miss Swan, you want to work at my bar?" I asked her, with a smirk on my face.

"Yes Sir. Please, call me Bella." She said. I got up and started to walk around the desk to where she sat. I perched myself on the edge of the desk, right in front of her. I reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What a beautiful name. Bella, will you be a willing donor if we hire you?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Bella." I loved how her name sounded coming from my mouth.

"The vampires I knew didn't have fangs, and they had venom that would turn you if they bit you and didn't drain you first. You guys have fangs. Does it hurt when you bite, and do you have venom that will make me turn into a vampire? Cause I don't want to be a vampire, I used to want that when I was with Edward. But not anymore." Her eyes looked so sad as she explained that to me. I wanted to take that look out of her eyes. Any creature as beautiful as her should be smiling and never be sad. She should only know love and happiness. _Where the hell did that thought come from. Love and happiness? Pull it togethe__r, __Viking. What is wrong with me today._ I will have her, and very soon.

"First of all, we aren't like the vampires you are referring to. We call them day-walkers, because they don't need to rest as we do, and their bite does cause extreme pain or death to their victim, unless they are turned from the venom. This makes them extremely dangerous creatures. Now with my kind, I would have to drain most of the blood from your body and replace it with mine in order to change you, unless we exchanged blood too many times and the change was accidental. I assure you, our bite will not burn. On the contrary, it can be quite...arousing. The only part that hurts would be the initial penetration of the fangs, then the actual sucking of the blood can feel quite pleasurable to both of us, I assure you. Will you agree?"

"I don't know Mr. Northman, I really need this job, but donating seems scary to me. I don't really like the sight or smell of blood, it tends to make me sick to my stomach and I faint sometimes." That will not do. I will have to cure her of that. "Also, I don't know what's you mean by pleasurable, but I don't do that sort of thing." So she is innocent... very interesting. Very intriguing.

"I assure you, I will make sure that no harm comes to you. If you agree, you will only donate to me and I will only feed from you. I only need to feed every three to four days, so it would not be often." I needed to touch her, to taste her life force. "It is a requirement of this position that any human employed with us has to agree to donate. Of course, if you don't want the job we can end the interview right now. I would hate to waste your time and mine. After all, I do have other applicants who are interested."

Bella sighed and stared at her hands. She looked up at me through her silky lashes and I could see fear and resignation on her face. "Mr. Northman, I've never done anything like this before. I'm not used to this, but I really need this job. There's nothing else involved is there? What about the fang marks?"

"I will use my blood to heal your wounds. It only takes a moment. Let me demonstrate, let me feed from you now and I will show you, Bella." So close. She must say yes. I want her, I need her. I never desired Sookie in this way. It was like I craved her life force, her essence.

She looked into my eyes and took a deep breath, she looked down and up again. I noticed her cheeks getting red. She's embarrassed. How adorable, how delicious. I reached my hand out to her and she put her small delicate hand in mine. I took that as a yes. As I pulled her up by her hand, I noticed she was shaking. I started to pull her toward the leather sofa, then she stopped and tried to pull away. "Mr. Northman, I don't think I can do this." Tears were falling down her face. "Bella, please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, and I won't force you to do anything that you don't want me to. Please call me Eric." I watched as she fought with herself. Confusion and panic written on her face, she finally looked up at me and nodded her head. I smiled back at her and moved with her very slowly.

I gently guided her to the leather sofa. I sat down and guided her into my lap. I noticed her body was very tense. "Perhaps, this would be easier for both of us if you were to straddle my lap." Her face flushed a deep red then, and I heard her gasp. " I want you to know that this can be an erotic experience, but I will not do anything to you that you don't want me to."

"Do I have to sit on your lap that way? Why is that the best way? I don't know if I can do that." She was starting to panic, I had better calm her quickly.

"Bella, I am just going to hold you in my arms, and it's easier and more comfortable for you if I have easier access to your neck. I am not going to take advantage. You will feel pleasure from my bite, but I will not go any further with you than you will allow me." I looked her strait in her eyes as I said this. After a few moment's, and a few tears later, she nodded her head.

She turned around very slowly and straddled my lap. "Bella, thank you for trusting me." Her mini dress was riding up some. She grabbed her beautiful thick long brown hair and swept it to the side. I could feel her pressed against my hard length. She was wet, and I could smell her arousal. She was turned on just as much as I was. I was very surprised by this because of her hesitation. Her face and neck were red from blushing and her heart rate very fast. I grabbed her hips and pressed her down onto my hard erection and she let out a small squeal. "Do you feel what you are doing to me, Bella? Do you know what I want to do to you?"

She had her eyes closed and her breathing was erratic. Her lips were moist and parted. She licked her lips and said. "I think I have an idea of what you want and I'm not okay with that. I don't know if I ever will be." She was going to deny me. I skimmed my nose along her silky smooth neck, just below her ear, right along her pulse. I took a deep breath and licked her skin on her pulse point. I could smell her delicious blood and her arousal increase as her heart rate sped up. "Your body betrays you, Bella." And with that I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled tightly to the side, exposing her long beautiful neck. Then again, I slowly licked a line from her collar bone to her pulse point, right below her ear. She starts to struggle in my lap, but I have her held tightly in my grip.

"You should not struggle, my sweet. I'm not going to hurt you." I waited for her to stop struggling. She looked into my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to relax. I prepared myself and bit down on her beautifully smooth and slender neck, taking long pulls of her glorious life force. She squealed and then a moment later she started to moan. Her hips began to move with each sip of blood I took. I was going to come and I could feel her body beginning to lose control. Her scent was intoxicating, and my body responded to the way her body moved with mine. She was so soft and warm, and her blood was like nothing I've ever had before. It warmed me from the inside out. Her blood was like fuel to my fire, heating and electrifying my soul. I can't believe how aroused I was from her. I knew that a vampire bite could give us pleasure, but this was beyond anything I have experienced in my thousand years as a vampire. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that she had glamored me.

After what seemed like many glorious hours, we both came together as I withdrew my fangs from her beautiful neck. I noticed that my hands had moved to her ass and I was kneading it. She was wearing lacy cotton boy shorts. I guess that answers that question. Her head was resting on my bare chest. I guess sometime during this experience, she ripped open my button down shirt. She was playing with my nipple and kissing my chest. "Bella, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to keep my hands off you." I teased, as I was playing with her bottom.

"You aren't keeping your hands off me. That was amazing. What does this mean, Eric? I'm not used to doing things like this. This is my first time being this close to a man. Is this always how it is when you drink blood?" Her voice was cracking and she was almost whispering. I grabbed her face between my hands and brought her face to mine.

"Bella. You are exquisite, you are very special. I haven't been tempted to touch a woman like this for years, not since my... I usually only drink and don't touch, or I drink TrueBlood. You have awakened something in me, Bella. So to answer your question, no it's not always like this. It is never like this. I only want you. You are mine, do you understand? MINE. No one else can touch you!"I looked deep into her eyes. She was crying. She smiled and nodded her head in understanding. I held her close to me and breathed her in. I didn't want to let her go.

What is wrong with me. I've never felt this for another human. Not even Sookie. It took time to develop feelings for her. With Sookie, there was an initial interest and curiosity, but with Bella, the attraction is undeniable. I crave this little human woman. This is immediate and intense. Everything in me wants to just hold onto her and never let go. With Sookie, I had to fight to get her to yield to me or show me any kind of affection for many months. With Bella, she's conflicted but I can tell she wants to be desired by me. I brought her face back to mine and kissed her mouth deeply, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated, giving just as much as she was receiving. I was gripping her hair and had my other hand on her lower back, holding her close. If there was a heaven, this was it. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "_**Min söta Bella, du är utsökt **_. My sweet Bella, you are exquisite." She looked into my eyes like she was searching for the truth. I guess she found it, because she smiled as tears fell down her beautiful face. I licked them off her cheeks and bit my finger and healed the bite marks on her neck. I never thought I would experience anything so wonderful. **_Mitt hjärta fylls av Bella_**_._

_**Swedish Translation**_

_**Mitt hjärta fylls av Bella.**_ - My heart is full of Bella.

**AN – Don't forget to review, reviews are like Eric's super sexy kisses, well maybe not as good, but definitely almost as good.**


	5. New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

~//~

**Author's Note – I want to thank all my readers for their continued support, and I really hope that you are as excited as I am to go on this journey into the world of Eric and Bella. Thanks again to all of you:)**

**My Beta chiisai-kitty is a totally super awesome kick-ass Beta. Lots of Hugs to you.**

**Please don't forget to review. **

_**Chapter Five**** - New Feelings:**_

**Bella's POV**

I looked into Eric's eyes and I couldn't believe what was happening. I immediately felt attracted to him. He was tall, blond, built, and gorgeous. He had the most mesmerizing blue eyes I had ever encountered. I couldn't believe how quickly this man had put me under his spell. He returned my feelings, and I couldn't believe that either. I was falling for him. I never expected anything like this to happen. Even though I was terrified of getting close to him, I was so drawn to him that I went with it, against my better judgment.

"My sweet Bella, I would love sit with you here all evening, but I have to get back to work. Let me tell you what you will need to do now that you are working for me." He smiled and guided me back to the desk. I couldn't keep my eyes off his naked chest. I want to kiss and lick and suck every inch of his cool, intoxicating body. I can only imagine what it would feel like to make love to him. I got excited when I thought of giving myself to him. To have such an experienced and handsome man take my virginity would be wonderful. _God, I can't think that way. Stop it Bella. I can't believe the dirty thoughts tha__t are goin__g through my head. Bad Girl! What has gotten into me. I'm not easy, like a fangbanger. I can't believe how drawn I am to him. I hope I haven't made a big mistake. What does this mean? _

"Bella? Are you listening?" I heard Eric say, as I blushed five shades of red. Oh my God! He was looking at me with that sexy smirk he had. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied." He laughed and pulled me close, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I see that. I can also feel your lust and desire, my Bella. Now that I have had your blood, I will be able to feel your feelings and be able to track you if you are in trouble. You truly are mine now. I was trying to tell you about your benefits and that you can show up tomorrow at 7 pm and Pam will train you and get you a uniform. Remember, no other may have you. You are mine, Isabella." He looked into my eyes with serious intensity. I believed every word. "Bella, why are you feeling guilty? You have nothing to be ashamed of. What you and I just experienced was beautiful and special. Don't lessen it with feelings of guilt. Now that you are mine, you must get used to being with me. There is no shame in expressing your desire for me. I assure you that I will not hesitate to express mine for you," he stated, looking firmly into my eyes.

"I'm yours, Eric. Does that mean you are mine?" I asked, while batting my eyes at him. He picked me up and kissed me again. _Yummy. I want more._ He pulled away and I protested with a whimper. He smiled and smirked at me, setting me back down. "Visst är jag er, min Bella. Of course I am yours, my Bella." With that, I reluctantly pulled away from him and started to leave. He walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye. I drove home feeling full of hope and feeling loved and desired for the first time in five years. _I hope I'm not fooling myself. I really think I'm falling for Eric._

**Eric's POV**

After Bella left, I made my way back to my office and finished the new paperwork for our three new employees. I sat at my desk, contemplating the events of the evening. Bella was at the forefront of my mind. I would always have a place in my heart for Sookie, but Bella was starting to create a space that I didn't know existed. While Sookie was a beautiful, blond spitfire with blue eyes; Bella was all mahogany tresses and deep chocolate brown eyes that you could drown in. Where Sookie had a bubbly personality, bravery, and strength of character; Bella had a strong and contemplative personality, with a sense of strength and confidence while maintaining innocence and sweetness.

No two women could be more different, yet have similar qualities as well. They were both loyal and beautiful, they had depth of spirit and their blood drew me in. The difference for me was the draw to them. With Sookie, her beauty drew me in and her uniqueness piqued my curiosity, then it grew into more from there. With Bella, her beauty was undeniable, but it was her soul and the scent of her blood that hooked me. Now I could only think of her to the point of possession. I needed to make her mine as soon as possible. I never thought I would feel this way again, but I wanted to bond her to me. I thought I may have found my soul mate. I could not think of any other explanation. _I must find out all I can about her._

I called my child through our bond. _Pamela, I need you to come to my office. We need to discuss Miss Swan. _She was in my office within a minute.

"Yes, Master. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Pamela, Sookie told me that you had a reaction to Miss Swan this evening. Can you tell me what happened?" Pam started to pace the floor. I didn't usually see my child get nervous, especially with me.

"Eric, I don't know what came over me. Everything was fine until we got into the conference room, and then her scent hit me. All I can say is it was like smelling the most wonderful and intoxicating fairy scent that I have ever smelled. I don't remember much after that, until Sookie was yelling my name. I had to excuse myself and leave the room. I went and fed from Alicia and I was okay after that. I re-entered the room, and her scent was still intoxicating, but not as bad. I was able to control myself then. I don't know why I reacted so strongly, but I was feeling thirsty before the interview. Maybe that's why my reaction was so strong?" I thought about what she told me. _Yes, it would make sense. She has to be at least part fae. I would need to find this out. If it was true, she could be in a lot of danger, and the sooner we bond, the sooner I can protect her. I hope she doesn't fight me like Sookie did._

"Pamela, I need you to run a thorough background check on Miss Swan, and we may need to call Sookie and Bill to do some research. I will wait until you have completed the check before I decide to call Bill and Sookie." Bella was indeed special, I would have to find out her origins if I was to protect her. If she was truly fae, then she may have dormant powers that were yet to reveal themselves.

"Pamela, you are to tell no one of our conversation here. Do I make myself clear? If certain people knew that she could be fae, she would be in danger. Do you understand?" I commanded, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, Master. I will not fail you." Pam bowed to me in submission and quickly left the room.

**AN – Please Review. Reviews are like sleeping in on a Sunday and looking over next to you and seeing a sexy Viking dead to the world in all his glory:)**


	6. Experiencing The Viking

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six – Experiencing The Viking**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up feeling wonderful. I had the most wonderful dreams last night. Nightmares be damned. I couldn't wait to go to work tonight. I couldn't wait to see Eric again. _I wonder what all of this means? I'm falling fast and hard for this man, this vampire._ I would have never in my whole life expected this to happen. I couldn't wait to get to work. It was Saturday night, and I was sure it would be busy.

I got to work and got started on my section. I remember my first night when I met with Pam.

_**Flashback - **__She had me in a pair of black short-shorts and a very snug fitting__,__ v-ne__ck, re__d half-tee with black Fangtasia writing above the left breast. I was wearing a pair of comfortable low-heeled black pumps, which Pam told me to bring. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun and I had medium make-up on. She paired me with another waitress that I was supposed to mirror for the first hour or so, until I got the general ide__a; h__er name was Carissa. I also had a small black apron with pockets that were for tips. _

_After an hour, I had the hang of it and Pam let me have my own area to serve. I was doing really well and I was making really good tips. I was getting some men groping me or making lewd comments, but I was told to ignore it and not let it bother me. I noticed the vampires would leer at me and their fangs would run down, but the human men were the ones groping and being rude. I just put on a big smile and continued serving them. I looked around, hoping to see Eric. I guess he was in his office, because I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe I'd misunderstood last night. I probably was just dinner to him. I tried not to think about it as I continued._

_I was serving a table of vampires when I happened to notice the throne was occupied and people were gathered around it. I looked up and saw Eric looking very sexy and regal on his throne. He was staring straight at me and I started to blush. I felt heat start rise from the center of my body and I realized I was turned on by Eric. Just being in the same room with him set me on fire. _I am so screwed!_ How was I going to continue like this? One of the vampires at the table I was serving smirked at me in a knowing way. I quickly got their orders and went on my way. _

_It went like this for the rest of the evening. I would be serving people and look up to see Eric ogling me, smirking at me, licking his lips, you get the drift. He knew what he was doing to me, and he was enjoying it. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to make it through the night. **- end of flashback**_

It had been three weeks now. I was loving my life in Shreveport. School was going great and I looked forward to coming to work every night. I had donated my blood to Eric five times now, and every time I thought about it, I would get tingly all over and get a goofy smile on my face. Eric hadn't pushed me into anything, but I will admit that I got pleasure from donating my blood to him. He can sure be a scary vampire, but I also saw another side to him. He could be charming and funny, and he genuinely wanted to know everything about me. I remember one night after hours, we were finishing up the closing and I hadn't eaten dinner. I don't know how he knew, but he totally surprised me.

_**Flashback – **I was wiping down the bar area and putting up the chairs when Eric came into the bar carrying a large container. He went to his table and set the container on it and started to remove things from it. "Bella, you are done for the night. Would you come and join me?" He held out his hand to me. I washed my hands and removed my apron. _

"_What is it Eric?" I quickly joined him and took his offered hand. He pulled me into him and kissed me on the forehead. _

"_Bella, my sweet. You have not had nourishment this evening. You must take care of yourself. I have brought you dinner, please sit with me and eat. Then you can tell me how you are doing. I have not spoken to you in two days." He was removing a container that must have been my meal, along with a small bowl like container and my favorite Coca Cola in a bottle. Then I saw him remove a pot with a small cactus and an orange flower inside. He remembered what I told him. He got me an orange desert flower from Arizona. Tears started to fall from my eyes. This man knew how to make me cry. _

"_Eric, what have you done." I felt like a blubbering fool. He scooted closer to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. Of course he had to taste them. _

"_What's wrong Bella? Have I done something?" Eric inquired, with a concerned look on his face. He did all this while removing the lid on my dinner to reveal a filet mignon and grilled salmon with asparagus spears and a tossed green salad on the side with raspberry vinaigrette and feta cheese. My sweet Viking was spoiling me. _

"_See, that's the thing. You've done everything right." Then I threw my arms around him and gave him a kiss. _

"_I think I will feed you more often, if this is the response that I get." He teased, as he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I slapped him playfully and started my dinner. _

"_Thank you for the flower Eric, I love it. Will you tell me another story about when you were a Viking while I eat?" Eric was sipping his TrueBlood. _

"_Of course, my sweet." Then he proceeded to tell me his story. **- end flashback.**_

We've had many nights of shared stories and joking around. I truly loved it when he tells me of the days when he was human. It was a time that I would never know, and he came alive when he shared it with me. I would never tire of Eric and his stories. The only time I got to hear them was when it was just the two of us and he let his guard down. This was when he was just Eric the man, not Eric the Sheriff, or Eric the bad-ass vampire. But right now I was at work and we were definitely not alone. We were very busy tonight.

I was getting my order at the bar when a drunk college guy came up to me and put his arm around my waist. "Hey sugar, why don't you come over here and sit with me," he slurred.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm working here," I replied, and not in a friendly way.

"What time do you get off, so we can go somewhere and get to know each other." He pulled me back into his chest and pressed his body into me. I could feel he was happy to see me by the bulge pressing into my rear-end. Before I could do anything, Eric had the guy by the throat, and he was holding him off the floor by his neck. He had the scariest look on his face.

"You will not touch her ever again! You are lucky I don't kill you right now! Now leave, and don't come back!" Then he shoved the guy into two vampires that escorted him out.

Eric looked at me with his fangs down and a look on his face I couldn't describe. "Are you okay? Did he harm you in any way?"

"No, I'm fine Eric. Thank you." I was a little freaked by the whole scene, but I was incredibly aroused by it all. What I thought was strange was the fact that I wanted to kiss Eric and ravage him right now. He was looking so deeply into my eyes, I thought I would drown in them. He told Pam I was done for the evening without even looking at her, and he took my hand and started to drag me with him toward his office. My body was tingling in anticipation of what might happen, but my mind was telling me to run away as fast as I could.

**EPOV**

Bella had been occupying my mind all night. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of her. I tried to stay in my office all evening so I wouldn't be tempted to take her. These past few weeks have been wonderful and yet torturous not being able to take her and make her mine. I would have her soon. We had been getting closer and I could feel that she wanted me. _I think it might be time to make her mine._

I decided to sit at my throne and enthrall the vermin; after all, I _am_ Eric Northman, not someone weak who can't control himself. I made my way to the throne and caught sight of her. She looked delicious in her shorts and t-shirt. The way she moved her hips, her long legs and the glow of her porcelain skin, her full pouty lips just begging to be kissed. I admired her most of the evening and I was actually enjoying myself for once, being on my throne. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and I would catch her looking at me and smirking, then she would blush. I could feel her desire for me through our connection. I wanted to kiss those pouty full lips and bend her over... Then I noticed some human start coming on to her. When he pressed his body into her, I lost it. _MINE. No one else can touch her!_

I had him by the throat in less than two seconds. "You will not touch her ever again! You are lucky I don't kill you right now! Now leave, and don't come back!" All I wanted to do was tear him to pieces, slowly, and I would enjoy every minute of it! I took some deep breaths to calm myself. I turned to Bella to make sure she was okay and then it hit me. I could smell her arousal and it was exquisite. "Are you okay? Did he harm you in any way?"

"No, I'm fine Eric. Thank you." She was more than okay, she was magnificent. I would have her tonight. I would make her mine in every way. No other would have her. MINE.

I started to lead her by her hand to my office. With each step, I could feel the excitement and desire as her arousal increased. We made it inside my office and I sent a mental message to Pamela that I was not to be disturbed the rest of the night. As soon as I closed the door, I locked it and had Bella pushed up against the door, holding her hands above her head with one hand, while I started to undo her shorts with the other.

"Bella, min kärlek, jag vill göra dig till min. Jag vill ha dig på alla sätt. Säger ja. Bella, my love, I wish to make you mine. I want you in every way. Say yes."

"Oh, God. Eric. I want you too. I... um... I haven't... I've never been with a man before. I don't know if I should do this, we haven't known each other very long, Eric. I don't know if we should do this yet." She tried to struggle out of my grasp and I held firm.

_**(Serious Lemon Alert)**_

"Bella, I feel as if I've know you all my life. I wish to bond with you. Please yield to me, now." My hand was inside of her shorts, beneath her cotton panties. I started to rub circles on her clit. She started to pant and her eye lids were heavy.

"Eric, oh God. I...I can't." She cried as tears started down her face. "It's not right."

"What is not right? That we desire each other and wish to express it? And don't tell me you don't desire me, because I can feel it and smell it, my sweet." I continued my ministrations on her clit and I gently eased my finger inside of her folds. I felt her barrier at her entrance. She was a 23 year old virgin.

My little goddess is pure. How perfect. "Sweet Bella." I said as I kissed her sweet lips. "I can tell you that there will be pain." Then I kissed just under her ear on her neck. "But there will be much pleasure." Then I kissed the hollow in her neck and my fangs came down as she shivered with desire. "Will you yield to me, my sweet?" I could feel that I was convincing her. "This is a great gift you would be giving me, I will always treasure it." I continued to stroke her slit and felt how wet she was for me. She gasped as I touched her clit, and I knew she would say yes.

"Please Eric. Oh God, Please. Yes!"

I attacked her lips and started to deepen the kiss while removing her shorts. Then she started to lick my fangs, and I totally lost it. I growled and threw her over my shoulder, as I entered a code in the wall for my basement hideaway. The door swung open and I had us down in my basement playroom is less than two seconds. Bella gasped and looked around. I set her on her feet and continued to divest her of her clothing. Her shirt and bra were gone before she knew what was happening. She realized that she was now standing naked before me. She was beautiful. Full perky breasts, not too big and not too small. Beautiful round hips and slim waist. Her skin was flawless and her backside was perfectly heart-shaped. I stepped forward and moved her hands that were trying to cover herself. "Bella, you are beautiful. Don't cover yourself. Be proud, because you are exquisite." She blushed and looked down. "Bella, look at me." She looked into my eyes with un-shed tears. "I can feel that you don't believe my words. How can you not know how beautiful you are?" She started to sob and wrapped her arms around me.

"Eric, no one has ever made me feel like this before. You make me feel so beautiful and desirable. I don't understand it. Thank you." She started to unbutton my jeans. I was already hard and very ready for what was to come. I quickly removed my shirt and finished taking off my jeans. I heard a gasp, as Bella looked at all of me. She backed up into the large bed and sat down. She was staring at my erection with a stunned look on her face. I was feeling some fear from her and also excitement and desire.

"Do you like what you see, my Bella?" She looked up at me with wide fearful eyes.

"Eric? How... I mean … Umm... Are you sure that's going to fit? It's going to hurt, isn't it?" I started to laugh, and she didn't like that one bit. I could feel her embarrassment and frustration.

"Eric, it's not funny!" I scooped her up into my arms and started kissing her. She was precious. I was pressing myself into her stomach and she gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I brought us to the bed and laid on top of her. We started to kiss and our tongues were wrapped in a delicious game of give and take. Our kiss deepened and became more passionate. I started to move my hard length against her hot sex. Her hips were moving with mine and I wanted nothing more than to take her now. I started kissing my way down her body. I took her nipple in my mouth and started to lick and suck. She tasted so sweet and her scent was intoxicating. I could only compare it to a fairy. Even Sookie never tasted this good. She was definitely not all human. I had my hands all over her and she was moaning and gasping. I had to taste her. I kissed my way down her stomach to her hot sex. She was waxed bare. I started to lick and suck her and she tasted wonderful. "Bella, look at me, my sweet." Her eyes were on me and she was on the edge. I started to suck her and swirl her clit and she started to cum. She came hard and I took in all of her juices. "You taste magnificent." She was coming down from her high, but I was not done with her yet. I hadn't even started. I moved myself over her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, my sweet, I am larger than most men, and when I enter you it will hurt. But don't worry, after the pain, then you will feel much pleasure. Are you ready for me?" She grabbed my face with both of her hands and searched my eyes for something.

"Eric, I've waited a long time for this. Take me Eric, I'm yours." A growl erupted from deep withing me as I felt her legs tighten around my waist. '_Take me Eric._' Those words kept playing over in my head. '_I'm yours._' I grabbed her hands and raised them above her head, holding both with one hand. With the other hand, I guided my hard thick length to her slit and started to rub it up and down, coating my shaft with her juices. "What do you want, Bella?" I would enter the head inside her briefly, pushing against her barrier, before resuming gliding it up and down her slit. She moaned and tried to move her hips into me. "Tell me sweet Bella, what do you want?" Again I entered the head in and out, up and down her slit.

"Oh, God. Eric. Please..." In and out I moved it, up and down, slowly torturing her. I was kissing and licking her beautiful breasts while torturing her with my dick. "You have to tell me, Bella. What do you want?" She was squirming beneath me, it was driving me crazy.

"Please Eric, fuck me, please!" As soon as she said it I thrust my length inside her, effectively breaking through her barrier. She gasped and whimpered. I looked her in the eyes to make sure she was okay.

"Bella, I know it hurts now, but I assure you it won't last long." I moved a little to see if she would adjust to my size. She started to moan in pain and pleasure. My little kitten likes a little pain. That's good to know.

"Eric, don't stop." I moved my hard member all the way out and slowly pressed back in. When I was pressing my dick slowly up inside of her, I could feel her walls stretching to accommodate my size. She was in pain, but it was lessening. I pulled half way out and then I thrust all the way in again and heard her moan in pleasure. She squealed when I bit her neck as she also bit mine. I could no longer hold back as I started to thrust in and out of her. I felt her teeth in my neck and I couldn't help myself, I growled and bit down on her neck again. I was thrusting faster now and I could feel her desire. She was no longer in pain and she was meeting my thrusts. I let go of her hands and withdrew my fangs. We were moving in sync with each other as our mouths met in a passionate dance of tongues and lips. Our hands were everywhere.

"Eric! I'm gonna... come!" And with that she came, her walls clenching around me as I thrust wildly in her three...four...five more times, before I came. "Min söta Bella, du är min för evigt!"

_**(End of Lemon)**_

We held each other as we came down from our high. "My Bella. Was it what you thought it would be like? Did it please you, my sweet?" I was showering kisses on her neck and shoulders. I looked into her eyes and saw tears running down her face. She looked happy, but she was crying. I don't understand human women. I felt her happiness and affection through our connection. And she had taken the first step to being mine forever. The moment she drank my blood, I was ecstatic, two more times and she will be MINE.

"Eric, it was wonderful. You've made me so happy."

**Swedish Translation:**

**Min söta Bella, du är min för evigt! - My sweet Bella, you are mine, forever!**

**AN – Please Review. Tell me if you like it better than the one-shot. **


	7. Contemplation and Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

**~//~**

**AN – I want to thank all my readers for the wonderful reviews, thank you so much for all your good feedback. I assure you that the journey has only just begun:)**

**Very Important Story Information**

**This is an Alternate Universe story**

**My story takes place starting six months after the end of book nine in the SVM universe, and five years after Edward leaves in New Moon. After much discussion with my beta, and research of the books, I determined that this would work. Bella is 23 and Sookie is 27, almost 28, and she and Bill got together right after book nine and Eric severed the bond with the help of Niall. The fairy war happened, but Niall kept one portal open that only he knows about, in order to be able to communicate with his kin on Earth. The were revelation happened about eight months before Bella moved to Shreveport. Amelia didn't move out of Sookie's house and decided to stay. Sookie and Bill have been together again for six months. Also, to simplify matters, the Quileute pack are considered Weres in my story, not shifters.**

_**Chapter Seven**** –**** Contemplation and Information**_

**Eric's POV**

As I lay here in the quiet darkness of my light tight chamber under the playroom, I reminisced about my time with Bella earlier in the evening. I remember laying with her while she slept in my arms. Her mahogany tresses laid haphazardly across her face, breasts, and pillow, while I drew patterns on her alabaster skin over and over. Bella's sweet breath wafted against my neck as her heart rate beat at a steady and slow rhythm, while she lay helplessly and peacefully in my arms. Her full and pouty lips were slightly parted and her long lashes rested gently on her cheeks. I could tell she was dreaming, as her eyes were moving back and forth under the lids, and every now and then I noticed a slight smile or giggle that would come from her sweet mouth. She would whisper something incoherent on occasion, and I would be dying to know what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. My eyes would travel down the length of her body and take in the sight of her beautifully naked form. This beautiful creature was exquisite and all_**mine**__. _Too soon I had to leave her to lock myself safely away for the dawn. What I wouldn't give to be able to be in her arms as the dawn took me. I could feel myself wanting to feel her skin next to mine right now. It was like my body and soul craved to be near her, to touch her, to consume her.

What was it about her that drew me in so completely? I'd never experienced anything quite like it. I couldn't compare these feelings to anything that I had experienced in my long existence. Quite frankly, it was unnerving to think that she had that much affect on me. Would this interfere with my safety and the safety of my retinue? I could only compare this to Sookie. Bella was definitely having an affect on me. I just had to decide whether or not I was going to commit myself completely to her. Pam was finishing up her investigation, and I knew I would be hearing something very soon. I found it amazing that Bella was more than human and yet knew nothing about it. I had been getting to know her and she has shared with me the supernatural beings that had been attracted to her. In this way she reminded me of Sookie, thinking she was flawed in some way. Bella told me of the vampires that had tried to kill her, of James tracking her and of Edward, her first love, craving her blood. Also, she told me of how Jasper had almost killed her, and of them leaving her after that incident. All of them thought her blood smelled sweet, yet they never thought of the possibility that she could be more than human. Then she told me of the Were that was drawn to her and how she loved him like a brother. I think there's more to that story than she shared with me. I just found it fascinating how many supernatural creatures she has been around and not been afraid of, which reminded me so much of Sookie. I anticipate Pam's report.

I hoped that when Bella woke up, she wouldn't be afraid being by herself. I left her a note and hoped that she saw it before my day man came to retrieve her. I hoped Bobby was a little more respectful of Bella than he was of Sookie. Sookie used to get so upset by Bobby and his arrogant attitude. I couldn't wait to see Bella again...

**Bella's POV**

My mind was drifting in a cloud of desire. My dreams had been so yummy last night. I dreamed that I made love to Eric over and over. Then the dream changed and we were in a field and we were having a picnic. This dream seemed real, like we were really there in that field. We were both wearing summer clothing, he was wearing shorts and a tank top and I was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap summer dress. I was also bare foot and had daisies in my hair. Eric was feeding me fruit and we were laughing. It was nighttime, but the moon and the stars made it look almost like day. Then Eric scooped me up and he lifted me and we went flying in the air, the next thing I know we made a nose dive for the lake and ended up both drenched in the water. We came up and I was screaming at him, then he had hold of me and we were wrestling around until Eric had me in a passionate kiss. I had my hands around his neck and he had his on my face. I noticed the wedding bands on our fingers. We were married in this dream. We were so happy and in love. I remember never wanting the dream to end. That was the single most wonderful dream of my life. I never wanted to forget it.

I opened my eyes and reality hit. I was still in Eric's playroom at Fangtasia, and Eric was nowhere to be found. I had started writing down my dreams, because they were so vivid and I didn't want to forget them. Especially the nightmare that I kept having. Every time I had that nightmare, I would write down anything new or different. The nightmare was always the same, with minor differences. So now that I had a super awesome dream to write down, I wasn't going to pass it up. The room was pretty dark because there were no windows in the room, but Eric had left the bathroom light on for me. I looked around to see where my purse was, and it was right next to the bed on the nightstand. I reached for it and noticed a note sitting against it. Eric left me a note. I turned on the bedside light and read the letter.

_My Sweet Bella,_

_I go to rest with thoughts of you in my mind and your scent on my body, as well as your life force coursing through me. I crave the moment that we will be together again. What we shared last night was exquisite, and I hope you think of me today. Tonight is Sunday, so your shift will not be as long. I have some business to take care of this evening, but I would like to see you after your shift is over and spend some time with you. Maybe we can **both** have dinner together. _

_My day man, Bobby Burnham, will be coming by to escort you out of Fangtasia by 1pm. I must ask that you stay put until he retrieves you, for your own safety, as well as mine. There is food and refreshments in the mini-fridge, and the TV remote is in the nightstand drawer. You may also use the shower or the tub to freshen up. There are plenty supplies in there to meet your needs. _

_Until this evening, my sweet. _

_Yours always,_

_~E_

I looked at the clock, which said 10:30 am. I had two and a half hours until Bobby came to get me. I decided to take a bath and soak in the big jacuzzi tub that was in the bathroom. It looked like it could fit ten people. I looked in the mirror and my skin looked like it was almost glowing. My hair was pretty messy, but it looked really shiny and thicker than usual. I was looking pretty good after what Eric and I did last night. We made love five times. I can't believe how we just couldn't get enough of each other. I was getting turned on just thinking about it. I noticed I was sore in my private parts, but it was nothing compared to how sore I was last night. I looked in the mirror trying to find any bruises or fang marks. Incredibly, everything was already healed, accept for some light yellow marks around my thighs where Eric grabbed me roughly during really awesome sex. Looked like the remnants of bruises that were healing. Eric said sharing his blood would enhance my appearance and my libido, as well as heal me quickly and keep me healthy. I must have been pretty raw inside if I'm still feeling it after taking Eric's blood. I was getting wet just thinking about how wonderful sex was with Eric.

I got into the tub and relaxed into the steaming hot water. The vanilla and chamomile bath salts were heavenly. My body needed this. I think I actually stayed in the tub for an hour, because when I got out I was as pruney and wrinkled as a raisin. I got out of the tub and slipped on the wet tile and landed on my ass. I guess some things never change; I'm still clumsy. I grabbed a towel to wipe up the wet floor and got up, rubbing my tender bottom. I was clean and had my teeth and hair brushed. I went looking for something to wear. There was a dresser with clothes for Eric. I grabbed one of his white button downs and put my shorts back on. My shirt and bra were destroyed, and my underwear was nowhere to be found. _Looks like Eric owes me some new clothes_.

I still had about an hour and ten minutes until Bobby was expected, so I looked in the mini-fridge and found a turkey sandwich and a fruit cup, along with my favorite Coke in a bottle. I made up Eric's huge bed and perched myself there with the remote and watched Dr. Oz while I ate my lunch.

At 1pm on the dot, I heard a light knock on the door and the shuffling of footsteps as they came down the stairs. Then I saw a twenty-something young man in a tailored suit with short brown hair and an armful of flowers descending the stairs. _This must be Eric's day man._

"Miss Swan? I'm Bobby Burnham. I've come to escort you to your car and lock up." I noticed the flowers in his arms. "Oh, Eric wanted you to have these." As he handed me the bouquet of long stemmed lavender roses, I read the card. _Bella, I am enchanted by you. Thank you for an evening of bliss. E._

"Thank you Mr. Burnham. I hate to be any trouble." He just sneered at me and looked at me like I was a piece of garbage. I gathered my things and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Well, lets get going then, I haven't got all day, " he stated in a clipped tone. I got the impression that I was not especially his favorite person right now.

After Mr. Burnham closed the bar and I had made it to my car, I was relieved to be on my way home. Eric had been so sweet to give me roses and take care of my needs, even when he was dead to the world. I couldn't help but remember last night and how passionate it had been to be with Eric. I almost missed the stop sign because I was remembering how his muscles moved over my body and how he smelled when I had my nose in the crook of neck as we both came together for the fourth time that night. _Whoa Bella, this is not the place to be reminiscing. I could get in an accident._ I giggled to myself at how naughty I was. _I can't believe my new boyfriend is a thousand year old Swedish ex-Viking vampire! _

A part of me felt a pang of guilt deep in my heart for the love that would never be. S_top it, Bella, he didn't want you. You're probably never going to see him again._ I deserved to move on and be happy, and Eric made me pretty happy. I needed to talk to him about what our relationship meant now. I needed to know that I was not just some passing fling. He meant more to me than a casual relationship. _I think I'm falling in love with him._ _I really hope he returns my feelings._ _I don't know what I would do if he doesn't feel the same._

**Eric's POV**

My mind was not on the task at hand. All I could think about was how Bella's skin felt as I licked the sweet blood off her silky neck and how tight and warm she felt as I thrust into her over and over again. Her blood was so intoxicating, it lit my soul on fire. I also couldn't get her beautiful deep chocolate eyes out of my mind, as I remember what they looked like as she came for me and screamed my name for the fifth time that night.

I was headed to Bon Temps with Pam at my side because of Bella Swan. We were meeting at Bill Compton's house to discuss Bella and the findings of Pam's investigation. The reason we were meeting at Bill's was for privacy. Meeting at Fangtasia would have been too big of a risk. Sookie would be there as well, to discuss the possibility of Bella having fae heritage. I could have contacted Niall myself, but he and I are not the best of friends. Sookie's grandfather did not care much for me, considering our past relationship and the magic that was involved to help break our bond. Although, he was civil enough. He seemed to be okay with the bond that Bill and Sookie had formed. I refused to speculate on why that was. It was really none of my concern. My main concern at this moment was to ensure the safety of Bella Swan and to find out her origins. If I was right, and I usually was, Bella could be in a lot of danger.

We pulled up in my corvette and made our way to the front door. Bill answered as we approached.

"Eric, Pam, good to see you," Bill stated in his polite southern manor. "Sookie is here and I'm anxious to know what your findings are. Please come in." Bill ushered us into the living area.

"Hi Eric, Pam, can I get you both a TrueBlood?" Sookie asked, getting up to head toward the kitchen.

"Yes, Sookie, that would be nice. It's good to see you," I said, taking a seat on the sofa. I waited for Sookie to bring us all our refreshments before starting.

"Pam, tell us your findings on your investigation of Bella Swan," I demanded.

"Yes Master, it took a while to thoroughly investigate her family. On her father's side, I traced back to his ancestors from the 1800's, and I found no indications or forged documents to suggest that Bella had any supernatural creatures to be heard of. There were Native American roots of Macah origin, but no Weres like the Quileute tribe. Although, there was a medicine woman that had some witch powers, her name was Sera LightFoot. She would be Bella's great-great-great-great-grandmother on her father's side. I really don't know if her powers of healing would be passed down to Bella. The fact that she could heal with only a touch made her a very powerful woman in her tribe." Pam took a break to drink her TrueBlood.

"That's not something to discount Pam. She could very well have passed down her power to others that could have hidden it out of shame or disbelief. Did you find anything on her mother's side?" I inquired.

"Yes, I did. At first I didn't catch it. And it took me weeks of investigation to uncover what I did. I didn't find any discrepancies in her family lineage. Some of her mother's people come from Ireland, and I followed that for a while, thinking that she was maybe from the one of the fairy tribes that originated from there. You know how there are many fae portals in Ireland, and centuries ago the fairy clans settled there in very tight knit communities. Since the wars, they have ventured back through the portals, but many of their descendants that are part human still reside there. I was unable to make a link to any of her mother's kin. So I back tracked and was looking through birth certificates and deeds and I came across a discrepancy. Renee's birth certificate was forged. Bella's mother was adopted by her biological parents. So Bella's grandparents on her mother's side are where the blood relations stop. The forgery was very well done. I'm usually good at detecting them right away. It was the print that caught my attention. I compared it to other birth certificate printed in the same office that year and the type didn't match. So I checked all agencies and the information on the birth certificate didn't match any births in the state of Washington that year. The adoption was illegal. So that means that Renee, Bella's mother is the link. I tried contacting the grandparents, but the grandmother is in a nursing home and has dementia, and the grandfather is deceased. Renee is clueless as to her adoption. I had her questioned and glamored afterward. Also, Bella's mom has a very distinct fae aroma to her, but it was not intoxicating. This would be something to look into. If she has any powers, she is not aware of them, or she is in denial of them. So that is all that I could find out."

"Very good Pam. You did a very thorough job. So Renee Dwyer is fae and doesn't know it. Then there's the great-grandmother times four with witch powers. Bella is definitely part fae. We must find out more in order to know what we're dealing with. I'm surprised that Renee has stayed under the radar all this time. Bella did share with me her mother's inability to live a normal life of wife and mother. She was always like a child herself. She also shared that she has incredible intuition and she can see through people. Maybe Renee's birth parents put a magic cloaking spell on her. This would hid her scent and her powers. We need to find out who her parents are. Sookie, can you contact your great-grandfather and ask for his help? I fear for Bella's safety if we don't find out what we're up against. She's already gotten the attention of daywalkers and werewolves. Then Bella can meet with him, and then she needs to know what's going on."

"Of course, Eric. I want to help in any way that I can. When do you want to meet with him?"

"You set up a time that's good for him and let me know. The sooner the better." I replied to her. I hoped that we could find out who Bella's grandparents were as soon as possible. Her life may depend on it.

"Eric, who do you see as a possible threat to Bella? You seem to think that she could be targeted," Bill questioned.

"Yes, Bill. I would not put it past many groups. Fae, vampire, witches, Weres. My main concern is our sovereign. If Felipe DeCastro finds out what she is, he will want to possess her as he did Sookie. It was only our bond that stopped him, and now he's promised her protection. Then your bond with Sookie has helped her safety. But, I wouldn't put it past him to someday challenge that. He is quite the ruthless king. So you see, if Bella is as much fae as we think she is, it will make her all the more appealing to him. He may stop at nothing to get to her. Also, if she is kin to a fae, her human blood may put her at risk. As we have found with Sookie's kin, they aren't particularly fond of mixed breed fae. So there is a lot to think about."

"Oh Eric, I'm scared for Bella. Is there anything that I can do to help? I mean besides talk to my great-grandfather? I really like Bella and I don't want anything to happen her," Sookie pleaded. She seemed genuinely interested in a friendship with my Bella. That could be helpful.

"Thank you Sookie, that's very kind of you. You could just be her friend. Come to think of it, maybe you could get your witch roommate to do a protection spell for her at her place of residence. Do you think she would be willing?"

"That's a great idea, Eric. I'll ask her tonight when I get home," she proclaimed.

"Okay, Bill, can you look into possible threats to Bella's safety? Supernatural groups that might want to use a fae for there own purposes, and be very discreet. If you need anything to help, let me know. Pam, thank you for your hard work, I'd like you to contact my special forces team for extra protection for Bella, they are to be on alert for when we might need them. Sookie, set up the meeting with Niall, and plan to meet with Bella and the witch to put a protection spell on her home. This meeting is adjourned."

Pam opted to stay and help Bill develop a plan for investigating the supernatural groups, and I got in my car and headed for Fangtasia. It was almost midnight; we closed early tonight. I was looking forward to seeing Bella. All this talk about her safety made me want to be with her more urgently. I couldn't let anything happen to her. The more I thought of her, the more my body ached for her. I wanted to feel her soft silky skin next to mine, to see her look deep into my soul with her chocolate gaze and tell me she's mine. It was only a matter of time until she would be mine forever.

**A/N – Please Review. Reviews are like long hot baths with a Swedish Viking Vampire to wash your body in sinful ways.**


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

**~//~**

**A/N – I'd like to thank my readers for their kind reviews. Each review is like a reward for all the time, research, and thought that goes into writing my story. Thank you. **

**I want to thank my super awesome Beta chiisai-kitty for all her hard work and time reading, editing, Spanish checking, and letting me bounce stuff off. You help to make my story work.**HUGS** **

**Also, I'd like to thank my fairy expert Erullisse for helping me with keeping true to the books and encouraging me to be creative with my characters. You rock:) **

**Finally, I'd like to thank Meads for recommending my story, you're awesome. **

**This chapter got a little lengthy, due to much needed Eric/Bella time. I thought about continuing and including the meeting in chapter eight, but the chapter just took on a life of its own. I know how much everyone wanted to know Bella's origins this chapter, but I promise you won't be disappointed. In order not to rush things, and give the meeting the attention it deserves, I'm making the meeting chapter nine. **

**I believe that Ch. 8-Revelations, was for Bella and Eric's revelations of the meaning of their relationship and their affection for each other. This is much needed character development, and a couple yummy lemons:) Hope you don't mind the long chapter. Remember to review:)**

_**Chapter Eight – ****Revelations **_

**Eric's POV:**

As I sped down the highway with the windows and the top down on my corvette, I contemplated the upcoming meeting with Niall, not knowing what his reaction would be. All evidence pointed to Bella being fae, but just what kind of fae and what does it mean? Realization was dawning on me as the seriousness of the situation sunk in: Bella could be in grave danger. I needed to protect her; she was mine and she was in danger. _How does this happen to me? First it was Sookie, now Bella. Why am I attracted to such women, ones that attract trouble? It's crazy, but I'm smitten by her. It's like I can't get enough of her. All I can think about right now is what I'm going to do to her when I get to Fangtasia. I must have her NOW._

The cool air whipped my hair back and forth, as the corvette raced down the freeway on my journey to Fangtasia. I was contemplating my inevitable interlude with Bella and what I was going to do to her as I bent her over my desk and claimed her while she screamed my name... Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I quip as I put in my blue tooth.

"Hey Eric, it's Sookie. Do you have a minute?" she asked as I turned down the stereo.

"Yes, Sookie, what is it?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Niall. He's agreed to meet with us tomorrow evening at 7pm, at my house. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Fangtasia is closed on Monday's. What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him what Pam found out about Bella's mom and how Pam reacted to Bella's blood. He agrees that it sounds like she's fae. He said that he has a fairy witch that's his counselor and she can tell if Bella is fae and where her origins are from. He says it's uncommon for him to not know of the location of any fae creatures on Earth that are part human. He says he knows of all the fae that stayed on Earth and the part human kin that was left. Renee and Bella shouldn't be hidden to him. That's why he's meeting with us so quickly. It usually takes more than a day to get him to meet with me," Sookie exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll see you tomorrow at seven then. Sookie, thank you. You've been very helpful," I stated.

"Your welcome Eric. It's nothing, really. I'm just glad I can help. I like Bella, I don't want to see anything happen to her and I'm just as curious as you are to find out her story. See you tomorrow at seven Eric, bye," she said before she hung up.

Tomorrow we'd know. But for tonight, I would have her. I was having thoughts of what I wanted to do to her as I drove into the Fangtasia employee parking lot. _My sweet Bella, you are mine._

~//~

As I entered the employee entrance in the back of Fangtasia, I could feel Bella moving about in the bar. She was happy and content, if not a little anxious. I made my way into the main bar area from the rear entrance, and I leaned against the bar next to Felicia as I stared at my sweet little Bella while she bustled about, serving customers. It was getting close to midnight, the time we closed on Sundays. We were still busy, and I wondered why that was. Then I looked around and noticed Armand, one of our Spanish vampires who was very popular with the fangbangers. He's known for his seduction powers, enough to rival my own.

I suppose Pam was making use of our new website, advertising which vampires would be in attendance. Armand was one of the favorites. I nod my head his way as he acknowledges me with a partial bow, never moving his eyes from my face. He has a smirk on his face, which makes me want to go over there and remove it. Even though I've known him for over 600 years, and I would trust him with my life, he just knew how to get on my nerves. Pam says it's because we are so much alike. I don't see it.

Felicia made the announcement for last call, as the patrons start to filter out. I told Felicia that she'd be closing the bar tonight. I noticed Bella clearing off tables and Armand was scanning her like the predator he was, even though he had two very attractive fangbangers hanging on him. Bella looked over to me and her face lit up. I could feel how happy she was to see me through our bond. I wasted no time closing the distance between us and scooping her up into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips embraced in a passionate kiss. _Yes, this is what I've been wanting all evening._ Her lips tasted so sweet. Our tongues were exploring and tasting each other as we continued our passionate embrace.

(**see translations at the bottom**)

"Mi buen amigo, mi hermano, ¿qué es esto? ¿Quién es este bocado pequeño y delicioso que está encendido? Usted debe introducirme," Armand has so rudely interrupted our private moment.

"Armand, ella es mía! Usted no tocarla o le gustaría que los del sol en lugar de lo que tengo planeado para ti." He will not be touching my Bella. If I have to threaten bodily harm, then so be it.

"No reaccione exageradamente, mi hermano. Me refiero a ningún daño. Yo respeto lo que es tuyo, Eric. Usted lo sabe." He better respect what is mine.

"Bella, this is Armand. He is a good friend and a valuable subject. Armand, this is Bella, my soon to be bonded and mate."

"Bella, el gusto es mío. ¡Qué nombre hermoso de una flor delicada como usted!" Bella blushed as he took her offered hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand a word you just said. Is that Spanish you're speaking?" Bella swooned.

"I'm so sorry, forgive my rudeness. I said, _the pleasure is mine Bella. What a beautiful name for a delicate flower such as you_." Then he bowed at the waist and smirked at her, releasing her hand in the process. Bella just turned three shades of red darker.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Armand. I'm really not all that delicate. But thank you for the compliment." She batted her eyes and looked at me. Then she turned about two more shades darker and tucked her head in my chest. I don't think my sweet Bella knows what to do with all the attention focused on her. Armand was looking at her and laughing. He looked at me and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Well Eric, Bella, I had better take my leave. I shall see you later Eric. It was lovely to meet you Bella. Adiós a mis amigos."

"Good bye Armand, I might be needing your services very soon. I will let you know, my brother." Hopefully, his services will be utilized quickly and quietly. Armand is a very efficient mercenary. He has never failed me when I have called upon him for his expertise.

My Bella was looking at me with a smile on her face. "I missed you today," she stated, as she idly played with my hair. Her body was leaning on mine, and I could feel the heat emanating off of her through my clothes. Her scent was engulfing my senses and I could feel her lust and affection through our bond. _God, this woman doesn't know what she's doing to me. I must have her. I must take her now and claim what is MINE._

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. There was still about 20 minutes before the bar closed. I couldn't wait a moment longer. A growl started building in my chest, as Bella started to lick and suck on my neck. _I think she does know what she's doing to me_.

"Min söta Bella, du är min. Jag kommer att böja dig över mitt skrivbord och knulla dig tills du skriker mitt namn. Du kommer att få påminnelse om ordentligt knullad i dagarna när jag är klar med dig." We were on our way to my office, and I was ready to show her who she belonged to.

"Eric, what did you just say? That was Swedish, right? Man, I have to learn Swedish. I want to know what you're saying to me." I looked into her eyes as I carried her into my office, locking the door behind me.

"Why don't you let me show you what I just said." I set her down on my desk and removed my shirt. She started to take her clothes off as well. As soon as we were both naked, I started to growl and quickly turned Bella to face the desk. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. Her breathing was erratic, and I could feel her lust and longing for me. Her arousal permeated the air, as well as the intoxicating aroma of her blood. I licked her pulse point and took a deep breath right next to her ear. She shivered in anticipation.

_**(Serious Lemon here)**_

"Do you want this Bella? Do want me to take you and claim you now?" My voice was heavy and deep, with desire dripping from it. My left hand moved to her breast and started to pinch her nipple as my right hand found her hot sex and started to run my fingers up and down her dripping wet slit. She was very ready for me. My dick was so hard it almost hurt. I started to rub it up and down her ass cheeks as I worked her clit. I wanted her so bad.

"Please... Oh God! Eric...Please...Ung." Bella was writhing in my arms, her head leaning on my shoulder as her hands gripped my forearm.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, my sweet." I loved to tease her. She's putty in my hands.

"Oh... Eric...Please...please fuck me, now!" When those sweet words came out of her mouth, I quickly pushed her down over my now cleared desk. Her beautiful ass was presented to me and I wasted no time. I grabbed her arms and held them to her back by her wrists with one hand, then I guided my dick with the other hand to her dripping wet slit. I shoved my dick inside of her in one violent thrust, as she screamed out my name in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I started to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. She was trying to meet my thrusts, but I held her still with my hand on her back. She was grunting and moaning, it was very erotic and I was enjoying every minute of it. _Mine, Bella is MINE_.

I pulled her up by her wrists and grabbed a fist full of her beautiful mahogany hair, pulling her head to the side to expose her long, slender neck. I started to kiss and lick her neck, eliciting more sounds from my sweet Bella's lips, while I continued to thrust my length in and out of her at a deeper angle. She was coming close to her release, I could feel the build of her emotions through the bond. It made me come closer to my own release as well. Her walls were starting to contract around my dick as I quickened my pace, feeling myself begin to fall over the edge.

"Come with me, my sweet. Come with me now, Bella." And with those words, I released her wrists and pinched her clit as I also bit down into her sweet neck and started taking pulls on her sweet life force. Bella started to scream as she climaxed, taking me with her.

_**(End of Lemon)**_

"Ahhh, min söta Bella. Du är en gudinna! Du är min för evigt!" Her blood was starting to drip down her neck, so I licked the wound. I didn't heal her with my blood this time. I wanted my mark to show on her for a short time. There wouldn't be a scar, not with Bella having taken my blood once already. _I think tonight would be a good night to exchange blood. Only two more times and we will be bonded._ Bella understood and has agreed to it.

"Eric, that was amazing. Can we do that again? Ouch, maybe not right this minute." My Bella would be feeling it for a while.

"My sweet, are you okay? I could heal you if you like." I plan to take her again, at least one more time tonight.

"That's okay Eric, it's a good pain. It reminds me of what we just did. Besides, since I've taken your blood, I heal really fast. It shouldn't hurt for too long." She reached up and kissed me gently, I gripped her hair with both hands and turned it into a passionate kiss. I could feel myself starting to get hard again.

"Eric, um, I don't think I'm ready for more just now." She started to blush. I just thoroughly fucked her over my desk, and she's blushing. Amazing.

"Well my Bella, how about I take you home with me tonight? You haven't been to my home yet. What do you say, I would love nothing more than to sleep with you in my arms, and wake up to you in the evening. You can go to your classes and come back to me when you are finished." I wanted her to say yes. She paused for a moment, before looking up at me and smiling. She shook her head yes.

"Yes, I would love to. We've been seeing each other for about a month now, and we haven't seen each others homes. I would love to see where the big scary vampire sheriff lives." I went to the restroom and retrieved a wet cloth for her. She cleaned herself up and started putting on her clothes. She grabbed my t-shirt off the floor and put it on. It was too big for her, but it made me happy that she was wearing it. She giggled and gathered up her things.

"Eric, I don't have any clothes or anything with me, although my books are in my trunk. I always put them there Sunday afternoon, when I finish studying. Also, I haven't eaten dinner. I just wasn't hungry tonight, but now I am." My little goddess was in need of some pampering.

"Let me call this restaurant I know that stays open all night. It's owned by a vampire friend of mine. It has some really good food, as far as people tell me. You need protein from all the blood I've been taking from you. Don't worry about clothes or any of your other needs. Pam stocked my house for me two weeks ago, and my maid stocked the kitchen two days ago. I've been meaning to ask you to stay over for a while now." I saw her face blush again. Whenever she blushes, I want to lick her and suck on her neck and nibble her ears.

"Eric, you didn't have to do that. I'm a big girl, you don't have to take care of me," she whispered it while looking down at the floor. I could feel sorrow coming through the bond. _I wonder why she was sad that I wanted to take care of her._ I reached down and lifted her chin with my finger. Her eyes had tears that were falling on her cheeks. I wiped them off and licked my fingers.

"Bella, why are you sad? You are mine. I not only want to take care of you, but in the vampire world it's expected of me to take care of my mate. You are my mate and you will be my bonded very soon. Have you changed your mind?" Part of me felt a growing pain where my dead heart was, if she has changed her mind, I don't know how I would react. I wanted her to be mine forever, more than anything else in the world.

"Oh God no! I'm sorry Eric. I didn't mean to make you think that. It's just, when you said how you and Pam took care of my needs, it reminded me of my vampire family that I lost. Edward was always trying to buy me things and take care of me. I'm sorry, I'm not comparing you, it just brought up some painful memories. I still miss them sometimes." She was crying and hiccuping now. I pulled her into my arms and sat us on my leather couch. I could feel the hurt and longing in her, for her lost family and love. I also was feeling contentment and love toward me. She was starting to love me. _I know my feelings for her are strong, but I don't know if it's love or infatuation. I think I love her, but I need more time to know for sure. Regardless, she will be my bonded._ She stopped crying and I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Come my sweet. Let's go home, I have much to discuss with you before we sleep." I had already called in her dinner and I picked it up on the way to my house. She followed in her car. I was happy to have her stay with me. If I had my way, she would never leave.

**Bella's POV:**

Oh my God! I can't believe what just happened. Our second time, and I'm becoming a freak in the sex department. I can't believe what we just did in his office, and I couldn't get enough. If he asked me to do it again right this second, I would tell him to bring it on. That was the hottest thing I have ever experienced! What does that mean? Am I a freak because I like it rough and I like Eric to restrain me? Holy crow! I just don't care! I want to do it like that again. _Bad girl Bella. How can I think this way?_ When he was slamming into me over and over, it hurt when he hit my cervix, but it also felt good. Just like when he was holding me down, I couldn't move, but it just felt...right somehow. And when he pulled my hair, I wanted him to do it harder, but I didn't know how to ask him to. The things I want him to do to me. When he bit into me, it hurt and felt sooooo good at the same time. I wanted him to spank me. _Oh my God! What is wrong with me. I've never thought these things before. _Eric just does something to me, and I want him to do whatever he wants to me. I can't believe how turned on I am just thinking about it.

"Bella? What are you thinking of my sweet? I can feel your lust and desire little one." Eric was looking at me with a knowing smirk on his face. Does he even know what I want him to do to me? _God, Bella, get a hold of yourself_. I should be looking at this beautiful house that we're walking into right now, instead, my mind was in the gutter. How do I tell him what I'm thinking, when I'm so confused about it myself? I never had thoughts like this for Edward. Sure, I lusted after him, but I was always trying to get him to go to second base with me, or give me a real kiss. He might not have liked the fact that I like sex this way. _Why am I even thinking about him? I'm with Eric now, and he's sharing his beautiful home with me. _

"Bella? What's wrong my little goddess? Now you're confused and sad. Have I done something to upset you?" _Shit, damn vampire and his blood bond!_ He had stopped me in the entrance way with his hands on my shoulders. I looked into his eyes and saw his worry and concern. This beautiful, sexy, delicious vampire wants me. He wants ME, Bella Swan. _How can he want ME? I'm not beautiful like Sookie or Pam even. I'm just plain and have an average look_. I cast my eyes down at the floor as tears started to come down. Eric lifted my chin with his finger, until I was looking him in the eyes.

"Bella, you must stop this right now. Please tell me what you are thinking. Now I'm feeling worthlessness from you. That is the last thing that you should be feeling right now. Come. Let's go to the kitchen so you can eat. Then I want you tell me what has you so upset." Eric took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen, with my bag of food in his other hand.

The kitchen was beautiful. Hardwood floors just like the entryway, and beautiful marble counter tops covered the whole kitchen. Stainless steel appliances and dark wooden cabinets. The kitchen didn't look like it had been used in a while. Eric set me in a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He took out my dinner and set it out for me. Yummy, I didn't realize how hungry I was. Steak fajitas with freshly made tortillas, and of course, my bottled coke. Eric knows just how to take care of me. I was starting to feel better after finishing my food. Eric sat next to me and watched patiently as I ate. It used to bother me when he started to take me out to eat, but I'm used to it now. Eric likes to watch me eat. Sometimes, he'll ask to kiss me and taste what I've been eating or drinking. It turns me on when he does that. Tonight he just has a concerned look on his face. I cleaned up my dinner mess and he led me into the living area.

Wow, what a big place Eric has. I didn't really notice it until he brought me into the living room. Three stories and you could see each balcony that looked down into the living area. There was a beautiful stone fireplace and brown leather furniture. There were standing lamps and a candelabra over the fireplace. The floors were tile with an oriental area rug in the middle of the room. I was impressed with how nice this place was. Eric had a fire going, so we sat on one of the sofas and he took my small hands in his big ones.

"Eric, I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just...I...I've been... Oh, hell!" I just couldn't get out what I wanted to say.

"Bella, just start with why you were feeling confused and sad." Eric started rubbing his thumbs across my hands. It was relaxing me. _Okay, you can do this Bella. Take a deep breath._

"Eric, I was thinking how wonderful it was, what we did in your office. I was confused because I don't understand all the feelings I'm having about it. I want to do it again and I want to do more, but I don't know how to ask for what I want. I don't want you to think I'm a freak." Damn! Here come the traitorous tears again.

"It makes me very happy that you enjoyed me taking you and making you mine. I thought I might have been too rough with you. At a certain point, I just let our feelings guide me. You seemed to be liking it, so I was able to let myself go with you. You're amazing Bella. The way our bodies respond to one another is just perfect. Don't ever, for one moment, even think you are a freak. I could never think this of you. Our bodies were made for each other, and you are a goddess, my sweet Bella. All you have to do it ask me, and I will give you anything." Eric was starting to get that hungry look in his eyes again.

I think the reason I'm feeling this way is because of Edward. I'm sorry to bring him up again, but I've held this stuff inside for so long, that I can't keep it to myself anymore. Edward would never kiss me passionately. You know, with his tongue? Whenever things would start to get heated and I'd move my body into his, he would pull back. He always told me that he could never lose control with me. So I put up with it, but I always took it personal. That's why I was feeling sad and worthless. Edward would never approve of the things that I like sexually. It makes me believe that he and I weren't meant to be. He was always trying to change me and control what I did and who I would spend time with. When I look back on it now, I see that it wasn't really love. It took me a long time to realize these things. I still feel bad whenever I remember how we were together. I miss him, but I was a different person back then. I really don't think he would like me as I am now. I don't know why I'm still thinking about him. That day in the woods, he told me he didn't love me and that I wasn't good for him. I could have told him that. It never made sense for him to love me." I was full on sobbing by now and Eric finally pulled me into his lap.

"Shhhhhhh, little one. Bella, you are worthy of love. You are the most loveable person I have met in a long time. You are beautiful, smart, sexy, adorable, feisty, passionate, and sensitive. You have so many redeeming qualities, how can anyone not love you? Edward is not worthy of your love. I would like to meet this Edward. I would show him just what he is worthy of. He is worthy of my foot up his ass, among other things." _Oh God, I hope I haven't started something_.

"No Eric! If you ever meet him, please don't fight him. I don't want you two to fight. Please?"

"I can't promise you that Bella. I will try, only for you. But if he provokes me, I will defend myself, as well as protect you." Hopefully they will never meet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's all I'm asking. Just don't do it for revenge. I've pretty much forgiven him, it will just take time to let him go completely. But you've been very helpful. Thank you for letting me talk." He was looking at me with that concerned look on his face again. Now what?

"We need to talk Bella, there are things I need to share with you. Things that are important to both of us." _Oh God, nothing good ever comes from 'we need to talk'. It can't be good. God, I was so stupid to think he could want to keep me. He must have changed his mind about the bond. Maybe he wants to see other people. Oh, God. This can't be happening to me. Not again._ I was starting to hyperventilate. The traitor tears were coming again. Eric held me tight in his arms.

"Bella! Stop, little one. I won't leave you. It's nothing like that. Take a deep breath. That's it. I really need you to stay calm. This is very important. And I need you to not interrupt me until I'm finished." I took a deep breath and started to calm down. Eric has something he needs to tell me. I can do this. I can keep it together.

"When you started to work for us, I asked Pam to do a background check and investigation on you. The reason I did this was due to the fact that your blood has elicited a reaction from some of my vampires, and your scent is very similar to that of the fae. Now, when you had the interview with Pam and Sookie, you expressed no knowledge of the fae, and Sookie couldn't read your mind. This also presented more questions. Sookie agreed with me that she thought you might have 'supe blood' of some kind. Well, I waited until Pam finished her investigation to tell you anything. I didn't want to worry you for nothing. From Pamela's findings, I had Sookie call her great grandfather, in order to get more answers. Now, you remember Sookie told you she's part fae?" I nodded my head yes. This was getting interesting.

"Well, her great grandfather is Prince Niall, ruler of the fairy realm. If you have any fae in you, he will be able to tell us. So we have a meeting tomorrow night, with Niall and his witch counselor, to discuss your origins." Wow, that was a lot to take in. What does this all mean? I could be a fairy?

"So what did Pam find out about me?" _I'm so afraid to know, do I want to know?_

"Well, Pam traced your origins. You have a medicine woman healer on your fathers side of the family, probably a natural witch. Then Pam traced your mothers side and found that your mother Renee was adopted illegally by the Higgenbotham's. We are unsure of her origins, but Pam said she had a very sweet scent that _could _be fae. We were unable to track down the people who conducted the adoption. It's as if they never existed. Your mother doesn't know of her origins and she was glamored to forget that we questioned her. That is highly unusual for the fae to be able to be glamored, but there was something not right about your mother. We haven't figured it out though. I promise you Bella, we will find out about you and your mother. It's very important for your safety." My mom was adopted? My grandparents aren't my relatives? Oh shit! My mom could be a fairy? I'm in the twilight zone or something. This is just crazy.

"Wow. I... I don't know what to say Eric. That was the last thing I expected you to tell me. You had my mom questioned? You had Pam glamor her? Is she okay? What would that do to her?" Now I was starting to get upset.

"I assure you Bella, your mother is perfectly fine. She is also safe for now. We will discuss all of this tomorrow night." Okay, but did he say something about my safety. _Holy crow, am I in danger? Not again. I swear, will I ever stop being a danger magnet?_

"What did you mean when you said, 'It's very important for my safety'?" I anxiously waited for his response.

"If you are truly of fae origin, there are those who would wish to possess you. Your blood is very desirable, and your powers, considering you would have any, would be sought after. This is especially true for my kind. Also, there are other fae that don't look kindly on mixed breed fae. Your mother would be safe from them, seeing as she clearly has no powers, and her blood is not tempting like yours is. She probably isn't very much fae. But that confuses us, because you obviously have a power and your blood is desirable. These questions will be answered tomorrow. I just needed to tell you what was going on." What did all of this mean? My head hurt. I was sitting in Eric's lap now, and I leaned my head on his chest and fisted my hands in his t-shirt. Stick me with a fork, I'm done!I needed to go to bed or something. This just isn't happening to me. I move to Shreveport to get away from vampires and werewolves, and I just run into more vampires and now fairies! What's next, demons and angels? My head was really hurting by now. My tears were starting to come again. I moved my body to straddle Eric and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Eric? Do you have any Excedrine? I think I'm getting a migraine." Eric just held onto me and rubbed my back and my temple.

"Little one, I can feel your pain and sorrow. I'm sorry that this information is hurting you. This is one reason why I waited to tell you. Are you upset with me?" No, I just wanted to hold onto him and never let go. Aspirin, Ibuprofen, Tylenol, at this point I didn't care.

"Eric, I'm not upset with you. My head hurts really bad, do you have a painkiller of some kind?" I whispered in his ear.

"Bella, you must take my blood. It will help your headache, and I wanted to do our second exchange tonight anyway. Then I will take you for a bath. Does that sound good?" A bubble bath with Eric sounded heavenly.

"Do you have bubbles? I like bubbles." _Ouch_.

I'll see what I can do. Please drink from me and I will drink from you." Eric took his fingernail and cut a line in his neck. I latched onto it as he bit down on my wrist. It hurt sooo good when he bit me. I could feel the pull of my blood into his mouth. His blood tasted so sweet, I wanted more. My headache started to go away and I began to feel a little light headed. _Wooo, am I high? This is fun. _

"Eric, why do I feel a little light headed? Hey, my headache is gone!" I giggled and kissed Eric on his luscious lips. _Ooooh, I taste my blood on his lips. That's different._ Eric grabbed my head with fist-fulls of my hair and practically ate my mouth. I could hear a growl coming from his chest. That was sexy as hell. I want him to take me now. Maybe he could bend me over the sofa...

"Bella, what are you doing to me? I can feel your desire for me, my sweet. We'll never make it to the bathroom at this rate." He chuckled as I traced his eyebrows with my fingers, while I peppered kisses on his cheeks.

"Do what you want to me Eric, I'm yours. I think I've been a very naughty girl, you just might have to spank me. But I'm pretty stubborn, I might put up a fight. You might have to hold me still with your big, strong hands." I was loving the shocked look on Eric's face as he tried to figure out if I was really serious or just joking around with him. I wasn't joking. The minute I noticed that he realized this, he had a smirk on his face. The next thing I knew, we were flying down the stairs to the basement. Eric put in a code on the wall and we entered. Then we were in a bathroom and he set me down on the sink. I was a little wobbly, but not too bad. Before I knew what was going on, Eric had us both undressed and he was lowering us into the huge jacuzzi tub. Oh, it was nice and hot. I just snuggled into Eric's arms with my legs straddling his thighs, and my arms around his neck. This was heaven. If I could just stay like this forever, I would be a very happy girl.

**Eric's POV:**

I couldn't believe what my little goddess just said to me. Bella was clearly high from our blood exchange. She was very affectionate. She was currently nibbling on my ear and giggling. Ah, what was she doing to me? It took all of my self control to stop from fucking her over my leather sofa. _She just doesn't know what she does to me. I crave her all the time now._ If I had my way, she would be in my bedroom every waking moment of my nights. I would ravage her over and over and _still _not have enough of her. My dick was so hard for my little goddess.

I started to wash her hair and her eyes were heavy lidded. She was getting sleepy. I have a feeling her aspirations for being restrained and spanked will have to come another night. My sweet Bella is exhausted and in need of some gentler attentions. I can do that. Sometimes I preferred slow and gentle. A nice change of pace. After I had thoroughly cleaned my Bella, I got us both out of the tub and wrapped us both in big towels. I love soft, large towels, nothing but the best. I took us into the adjoining bedroom, and sealed the light tight window shutters. I only had two windows down here for when I was here at night. Bella was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Bella, how are you feeling my sweet?" I needed to know if her headache was gone.

"No more headache. Eric, will you make love to me?" she pleaded.

"Are you sure? You're almost asleep, I can feel how tired you are." Her eyelids were almost shut, she was so tired.

"I want to feel you inside me Eric. I love you Eric." _Wow, I'm shocked_. This was the first time she has said this to me. I didn't know what to do or say.

_**(Lemon Alert)**_

"Yes my love, I will make love to you." My heart was full with the affection I had for this little human girl. I wanted to say it back to her, but I wasn't ready yet. I could feel her love for me through our bond. _I'm in trouble now._ She opened her legs for me and I positioned myself at her entrance. I gazed into her eyes as I slowly thrust my hard length all the way inside her warmth.

"Oh, Eric, don't stop. It feels so good." Her body was writhing under mine. I kept thrusting in and out of her, caressing her breasts with my tongue and squeezing her bottom with one hand, while the other gripped her hair. Exquisite, magnificent, this was where I wanted to be, this felt like home. I could stay here like this forever. After a while, I could feel Bella coming close to her release.

"Bella, come for me, my sweet goddess." I was on the edge, ready to fall with her. She came, screaming my name, as I screamed hers.

"Herregud, Bella. Du är utsökt. Knulla, mig!"

_**(End of chapter and Lemon)**_

**A/N – Reviews are like sexy Viking Vampires screaming ecstatic phrases in Swedish:) **

**I just want everyone to know that chapter nine is almost finished. As soon as I reach 100 reviews, I'll post it. (Check out the new pics for my story on my profile. I also have a poll up for another story I have brewing in my head. You can vote on who you want the leading man or men to be)  
**

**Translations:**

**Spanish - **Mi buen amigo, mi hermano, ¿qué es esto? ¿Quién es este bocado pequeño y delicioso que está encendido? Usted debe introducirme.

_My good friend, my brother, what is this? Who is this delectable little morsel you are feasting on? You must introduce me._

Armand, ella es mía! Usted no tocarla o le gustaría que los del sol en lugar de lo que tengo planeado para ti.

_Armand, she is mine! You will not touch her or you will wish you could meet the sun instead of what I have planned for you._

No reaccione exageradamente, mi hermano. Me refiero a ningún daño. Yo respeto lo que es tuyo, Eric. Usted lo sabe.

_Do not overreact, my brother. I mean no harm. I respect what is yours, Eric. You know that._

Adiós a mis amigos.

_Good bye my friends._

**Swedish - **Min söta Bella, du är min. Jag kommer att böja dig över mitt skrivbord och knulla dig tills du skriker mitt namn. Du kommer att få påminnelse om ordentligt knullad i dagarna när jag är klar med dig.

_My sweet Bella, you are mine. I am going to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you scream my name. You will have the reminder of being thoroughly fucked for days to come by the time I am through with you._

Ahhh, min söta Bella. Du är en gudinna! Du är min för evigt!

_Ahhh, my sweet Bella. You are a goddess! You are mine forever!_

Herregud, Bella. Du är utsökt. Knulla, mig!

_My God, Bella. You are exquisite. Fuck, me! _


	9. The Meeting With Niall

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

**

* * *

A/N – My readers that reviewed chapter eight got a sneak peek of chapter nine this week, a different one from the one I posted on The Writers Coffee Shop/Just A Sip page. That's my way of saying thank you for taking the time to review. I'd like to thank _Zhivago3 _for reviewing almost all of my chapters consecutively. I appreciated it. I'd also like to say to _Vampgirl12, _thank you for the review and I'm sorry I couldn't send you the sneak peek. I tried to send it to you, but your PM's are disabled:( **

**I'd like to send a bunch of Hugs to my super cool beta chiisai-kitty, you're awesome. I'd like to thank my fairy expert also. Erullisse, you're awesome. Thanks for all the valuable feedback and information. **

_**Enough of all the thanks, enjoy reading and don't forget to review. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine – The Meeting With Niall**_

**Eric's POV****:**

As I lay silently next to my sleeping goddess, remembering the night before, I was overwhelmed by how being with her felt so right. When I'm next to her, touching her, making love to her, claiming her as mine, all is right with the world and everything is as it should be. What did it mean? I didn't ever want to be without her, she felt like home to me. I was also intoxicated by her and I craved to be with her when we're apart. Part of me felt incomplete when we weren't together. Could this be part of the blood bond? I didn't have this experience with Sookie, at least not to this degree. Does it mean I'm in love with her?

Possibly.

Probably.

More than likely.

My fingers were running through her hair as I watched her chest rise and fall. She was sleeping soundly. Then she started to thrash and whimper. She was having a nightmare. The dream was gradually getting worse and she started screaming, '_Stop! No! Don't touch me! Get Away! Where's Eric? ERIC!'_

I scooped her in my arms and caressed her back, whispering soothingly into her ear, "Bella, I'm here. It's okay, no one is hurting you. You're with me. It's just a bad dream." After a while, she started to calm. Tears were running down her cheeks. I licked the tears from her face and held her close to me, rocking her back and forth. She was whimpering quietly, drifting into a deeper sleep. I kept speaking to her and rocking her, telling her everything was okay.

When she was in a sound sleep once again, I prepared clothes and instructions for Bella to exit my chambers and lock up in the morning. I left her a note and finished up some paperwork for the bar, before returning to bed. Tomorrow we would find out her origins; I was anxious for the meeting with Niall. But tonight I had her right where I wanted her, safe in my arms.

I tucked her into my chest and wrapped myself around her before the dawn took me.

**Bella's POV****:**

On my way back to Eric's, I was thinking about the meeting tonight. I was so scared to find out what the truth was. I didn't know these people, how was I supposed to know if they're telling the truth? I had to trust Eric's judgment, he knew these people. I was just scared about what I'd find out.

I didn't want to get up this morning. Waking up with Eric wrapped around me, I felt so safe and loved. Everything feels so right when I'm with him. When I'm not with him, I feel shaky. All I want is to get back to him and wrap myself around him again. I couldn't concentrate in class today, too much stuff going on in my head. I couldn't wait to snuggle back up to Eric and just be with him. _Boy, have I got it bad._

I pulled into his driveway and used the garage remote he left for me. Then I punched in the code to the door and used the key he left for me. I locked it behind me and made my way to the basement chamber. After using two more codes and one more door, I was back in the room with Eric. I had a couple hours before he'd wake up. I took my clothes off and wrapped myself around him. _Home. This is how it's supposed to be._ I fell asleep in his arms, remembering the night before when he made sweet love to me.

**Eric's POV****:**

Waking up in my sweet Bella's arms was exquisite. Her tight little body was wrapped around mine, and I became enamored by her intoxicating scent. My fangs extended as I was completely aroused by her.

_I must taste her, I must have her. Mine._

"Bella, my sweet goddess. You must wake up." My voice was heavy with need, and my body was responding to her nearness. I started to kiss and lick my way down her neck, to the valley of her beautiful, perky breasts. This was heaven, I was in total bliss. My Bella tastes so sweet.

_**(Lemon Alert)**_

"Mmmmm. Eric. Oh, baby, please don't stop." She started to writhe underneath me, opening her legs for me. Her hands gripped my hair as I continued my exploration of her body. I made it to her belly button and circled it with my tongue, then dipping it inside and nibbling. I was eliciting the most wonderful sounds from Bella. I continued my journey down her beautiful body, stopping just above her pubic bone. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma of Bella's arousal. Nothing smelled sweeter to me, not even her blood.

Bella's eyes were on me as I descended my mouth and started to suck and lick her sweet, warm, juicy sex. Her eyes were heavily lidded and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Bella, you need to watch me while I pleasure you. Do not take your eyes off me or I will have to punish you." I waited to see what she would do. If I was right in my assessment of her desires, she would respond well to submitting to me. I watched as her eyes snapped back to mine. I could feel a mixture of fear, anticipation, and increasing lust coming through our connection.

"Very good, my sweet. Now don't take your eyes off me." I watched her closely as I continued to suck and lick her sweet sex. I gently bit down on her clit, and she rewarded me with a moan of pleasure. I entered two fingers into her and started to pump them in and out as I continued my ministrations on her clit. She was close to the edge.

"Bella, my sweet, come for me." I watched as her eyes started to lose focus and she fought not to lose eye contact with me. She lost the battle and threw her head back, screaming my name in pure ecstasy. It was music to my ears. Now I would get to punish her for losing eye contact. I was hoping she would continue to respond well to me.

"Bella, you've been a naughty girl." Her eyes snapped back up to mine. I could feel fear and anticipation from her.

"Wh...what, Eric... what are you talking about?" Oh, I think she knows what I'm talking about. I was getting hard just thinking about what I was going to do to her.

"What did I instruct you to do when I was pleasuring you?" She looked at me confused, and then recognition finally registered in her eyes.

"I...I...I was supposed to keep my eyes on you while you pleasured me," she confessed, then she cast her eyes down and her cheeks got red. I think I just got harder, if it was at all possible.

"What happens when you disobey me?" This would be the test.

"You...you punish me." Her eyes stayed down. I checked the bond to see how she was feeling. Guilt, fear, excitement, longing, and lust. YES! I was right. My sweet Bella is a natural submissive. How did I get so lucky?

"That's right my sweet. Very good. Now I need you to listen and obey. You need lay in my lap on your stomach, and put your hands behind your back. Do you understand?"

"Yes Eric." Then she hurried and got in position, and put her hands behind her back. I grabbed her wrists with one hand and held her down, with the other hand I prepared for her punishment.

"Now, my naughty girl, I'm going to spank you with my bare hand. I think twenty is more than enough. I want you to count each swat as I administer them. If you forget to count, we start over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Herregud! Knulla, mig! She did not just say that. I don't know if I'm going to last. That's such a turn on.

"You may begin." I started to spank her luscious bottom. With each swat, she would count out. I would alternated from each side, continuing to check her emotions. Making sure she wasn't too overwhelmed with this. She put all her trust in me, I wouldn't fail her. By the tenth swat, her tears were streaming down her face, but all I could feel from her was her lust and relief. She wanted this, she needed it. I wanted to stop at fifteen, but I kept going. Finally, we reached twenty and she was sobbing. I rubbed her bottom and scooped her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed contentedly. She was hiccuping from the crying. I cupped her cheek with my hand and brought her eyes to mine.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I searched her eyes for validation, hoping I didn't go too far.

"Yes sir." She smiled at me and put her hand over mine. "Thank you." She thanked me for punishing her?

"Why are you thanking me, Bella? I just punished you. You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be angry with me." I was confused. I've never got this response from a woman.

"No Eric. You gave me what I needed, and you didn't think me too fragile to do it. I never felt more safe and loved than right now. Does that make me a freak, because I like being spanked? I like my sex rough? I love to be tied up? If it does make me a freak, then I'm a freak. It makes sense to me, like it's a part of me and I need it. If it turns you off, I'd understand."

"Oh God no, Bella. Just the opposite, I thought you would think me the freak. I loved every second of it. I received much pleasure from it, actually I prefer it that way. And my sweet Bella, I'm not done with you yet." She perked up and looked in my eyes with anticipation.

"Yes, Sir." She submitted, lowering her eyes. I could feel her lust building through the bond. I grabbed a silk scarf from my nightstand, and tied her wrists together behind her back.

"On your knees, Bella." I commanded, anticipating what was about to happen. She got to the floor on her knees. I grabbed a pillow and put it in front of her, indicating to kneel on it. She complied.

"I want you to pleasure me with your mouth. You will do as I say, and you will swallow everything I give you. Do you understand? She looked up at me and smiled with her big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, Sir." She looked at me in anticipation.

I was already naked, so I guided my erection to her pretty little mouth, and she took me in and started to lick and suck hungrily. She kept her eyes on me the whole time. I had my hand on her head, guiding her gently. I thrust in and out and she continued to lick, suck, and nibble me. I was about to lose it. She was really good at this. I could tell this was something I wanted to do a lot of. She continued to take me in. I would hit the back of her throat, and she would sometimes gag.

"Bella, relax your throat. I want you to take all of me in." She looked at me with wide eyes and complied with my request. _Oh my Goddess! That felt so wonderful! _I started thrusting in and out of her mouth now. I was losing it fast. Finally, I came, screaming her name.

"Bella, du är min gudinna. Jag älskar dig." _Oh shit. I can't believe I just said that. I'm glad she doesn't speak Swedish_. I was still hard after that amazing orgasm.

I grabbed Bella by her arms and pushed her over the side of the bed. I quickly entered her, eliciting a moan of pain and pleasure from Bella. I continued to fuck her from behind, pulled her up briskly by her hair. She squealed and continued to grunt and groan as I fucked her at vampire speed. As her eyes started to lose focus, and she was reaching her climax, I growled and bit down viciously into her neck. I took long pulls of her blood, feeling the intoxication of it take me over. We both came together and I collapsed on top of her as her breathing slowed. I healed her bite marks and rolled over, releasing her wrists and rubbing them. I brought us up the bed and rolled her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

_**(End of Lemon)**_

"Eric, that was amazing." I was astonished at her level of pain tolerance. Most women would have run screaming at what we just did. I felt so free and wild when I was with Bella.

"My little Goddess. I've never been so free in bed with a woman before. Sure I've had rough sex and even been violent, but I've always had to glamor them so they don't run away screaming. How did I get so lucky to find you? I thought I might be getting too rough with you," I confessed.

"Eric, you were perfect. I don't know how to explain it to you. It's like, when you pull my hair, bite me, spank me, thrust inside me and hit my cervix, all that is painful, but I get pleasure from it. If there isn't some kind of pain involved, it's hard for me to get turned on. Sometimes I can, like when we made love last night. But I prefer to have the pain. And when you restrain me, it makes me feel safe, because I trust you not to hurt me. There's also the thrill of knowing you could do anything to me and I couldn't stop you. But I trust you Eric." She reached up and caressed my cheek and kissed me.

"Oh, and Eric, I love it when you pull my hair really hard." Oh this woman was going to be my demise. I grabbed her by the hair with both hands and thrust my tongue into her mouth, and she responded. God, I really do love this woman. I would tell her soon. Just not yet.

"You are such a little sex kitten." She giggled at my assessment and meowed and started to purr. At this rate we would never make it to the meeting.

"Bella, we must get ready. Come take a shower with me. On second thought, we should probably take separate showers. I should show you your room, you have a very nice bathroom that's fully stocked with your favorite items." I put a lot of thought into Bella's bedroom and bathroom. I hope she likes it.

"Eric, you didn't have to do that. I'm perfectly happy to be here with you," she stated.

"I know, my sweet. But I wanted you to have your own space during the daytime, and you may not always want to sleep with me. You could nap in your room or read, or take a bath. You could do homework there. I just wanted you to feel like this is your home." I hope that doesn't scare her away.

"Eric, thank you." She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I felt her love and gratitude. She was crying.

"Are you okay Bella? Why are you crying?" Women are so confusing sometimes.

"These are happy tears. You make me so happy." Silly girl. She cries when she's happy and sad. It's a good thing I can feel her, or I might just go crazy.

"Let's get ready, I'll show you your room." I took her to her bedroom and she was in love with it. That made me very happy. She also loved the bathroom with the large jacuzzi tub, large shower with seats, and the nice window bench. We took our showers and got ready. Then we were off to Sookie's house in Bon Temps.

*****

**Bella's POV:**

We arrived at Sookie's house at 6:45 pm. Sookie met us at the door of this really old looking white farm house with a tin roof. We entered the living room right behind her. I was so nervous to meet these people and find out what they know. The three people in the room stood as we entered. Sookie made introductions. "Y'all, this is Prince Niall Brigant, ruler of Faerie and my great-grandfather." A very beautiful man in a nice black suit, white shirt, and purple tie, nodded his head toward us. His long pale hair was pulled back in a tie, he was quite handsome and ethereal looking. "This is Miss Breena Yaris, Royal Counselor to the Brigant Family." A beautiful woman who looked maybe in her early thirties with lovely long red hair and blue eyes smiled and bowed her head. " I'd like to introduce Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of area 5 and owner of Fangtasia." Eric had a serious but stoic look on his face and he bowed partially to the room. "This is William Compton, Vampire Investigator of Area 5 and my bonded." Sookie smiled at him and Bill smiled back, then he bowed his head and looked around the room. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes. Very handsome, but not like my Eric. "This is Miss Bella Swan, friend of Eric's, student at LSUS, and employee at Fangtasia." I smiled nervously and waved; I didn't know if I should bow or what. Sookie just smiled at me, Breena giggled with her eyes sparkling, and Niall looked at me with curiosity in his expression. "And y'all know me, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic barmaid, bonded to Bill Compton, and great-granddaughter of Prince Niall. Before we get started, can I offer anyone a drink?" Sookie ran off to the kitchen to get sweet tea no lemon for Breena and myself, and a TrueBlood for Bill.

"Miss Swan, it's very nice to meet you. I hope we can get some answers for you and everyone else here this evening," Mr. Brigant commented to me. Then he turned to Eric and continued, "Northman, Sookie told me what was going on, but I want to hear it from you." He ordered Eric to start the meeting. The whole time Miss Yaris was staring at me with a curious look on her face. I'd look over at her and she'd smile at me.

"We became concerned when Miss Swan's blood invoked a severe reaction from some of my employees and it was discovered that Sookie couldn't read her mind. I checked her out as well, and discovered her blood to be quite intoxicating. When Miss Swan had no knowledge of being fae, but had a history with vampires, more specifically day-walkers, desiring her blood, I became concerned. That is when I had Pam run a background check on her and investigate her origins. Then Pamela reported her findings." Eric took a pause here and Mr. Brigant responded.

"Where is Pam this evening? I would like to have her report," inquired Mr. Brigant.

"Pam is overseeing the club tonight. But I would be more than happy to report her findings," Eric replied. Mr. Brigant seemed annoyed, but not angry.

"Very well then, Northman. You may proceed," he responded.

"Pam found no fae connections on her father's side, although there was a great-great-great-great-grandmother who was a medicine woman from the Macah tribe. She was known to have the healing touch. We think she was a natural witch." Breena's eyes lit up and she looked at me and smiled brightly. "We couldn't find any other abnormalities on her father's side. Then we investigated her mother's side of the family and Pam found her mother, Renee Higgenbotham, had a fake birth certificate. She was illegally adopted by the Higgenbotham's and we were unable to find an agency or the people responsible for her adoption. So we came to the conclusion that the breach was with Bella's mother." Eric reached over and grabbed my hand and started to rub circles on it. I had been starting to fidget and was getting anxious before that. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and I just nodded and smiled to reassure him I was okay.

"What of the mother? What else did you find out about her?" Mr. Brigant inquired, seeming more interested now than before.

"Yes, Pam interviewed her and found her to be quite eccentric, saying she was also silly and child-like in her views. But, she was also insightful and somewhat naive. She had a very sweet scent and she was able to be glamored. We are confused by this. If she were fae, would she be able to be glamored?" Eric was very interested in the answer to this, almost as much as I was.

"Normally, I would say no. But there might be more to it than just her being fae." Niall looked to Breena and they had a silent conversation between them. Then they looked over to me. Breena addressed me.

"Miss Swan, how old is your mother?" She asked me. I had to think for a moment.

"My mom is forty-one, why?" Her eyes lit up, then she stood and came over and stood in front of me. She reached out her hand and moved it around me, like she was petting the air around me. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. I felt something, like an energy surge. Then she opened her eyes and clapped her hands together. Eric's hand tightened around mine.

"It can't be, Niall! Lorelai!" She cried.

"What are you talking about Bree?" Mr. Brigant asked her.

"I know it shouldn't be, but this is her daughter. I recognize the concealment spell on her." She was smiling brilliantly. I was starting to panic. My breathing was getting shallow.

"Eric?" I turned to Eric to get answers, my vision was starting to blur. I grabbed his other hand. He pulled me to him and held me close.

"Bella, it's okay, take a deep breath. You're okay. Niall, you will explain, immediately," Eric commanded.

"Breena believes she knows who Bella's mother is. She recognized the residual spell of concealment on Bella's aura to be hers. The last time she performed that spell was forty one years ago, on an infant girl by the name of Lorelai Brigant. She was adopted to a human couple by her mother in order to save her life. We never knew the details of the adoption, or the adopted name of the girl. Breena will explain the rest." Mr. Brigant was now looking at me with curiosity and interest. I looked up into Eric's eyes and nodded. I was better now. I needed to know.

"Mr. Brigant? My mothers middle name is Lorelai." I needed to know. I looked to Breena. She came and sat next to me on the sofa. She grabbed my hand that Eric had just released, and she looked in my eyes.

"Child, there is nothing to be afraid of. You are a descendant of the Royal Brigant family, you should be so lucky. You are the daughter of Lorelai Brigant, who is the daughter of Oren Brigant, who was Niall's great nephew. Niall is going to tell you the story of your grandparents now. Then I will need to do a cleansing spell to rid you of this toxic residual spell you've been carrying. If I'm correct, your powers are going to be formidable, my dear. Now, let's listen to the story of your grandparents." She kept my hand and turned to face Mr. Brigant. Sookie was looking at me with wide eyes. Eric had put his arm around my shoulders and had hold of my other hand. I looked over to Mr. Brigant and waited.

"Well, my dear. First of all, I'd like you to call me Niall. After all, we are related. I believe you are my great-great-great niece. Now let me tell the story of your grandparents. First, I had two brothers, of whom are both dead. One was an older brother Rogan, and the other was a younger twin, Noell. Noell had a son Kellen, who had a son Oren. Oren married a beautiful fairy maiden named Aryn and they had a daughter named Laila. When Laila was around ten years old, Oren had an affair with the family maid. A beautiful fairy maiden by the name of Donella. Well, Donella turned up pregnant, and she approached Oren about it, Oren became enraged and threatened to kill her and her unborn child if she told anyone the child was his. Fearing for her life and the life of her unborn child, she came to me because there was nowhere else to go, and she knew I was sympathetic to commoners. When I learned what my great nephew had done, I was angry, but I respected what Donella wanted. She chose to have her baby and hide it in the human world. She knew as long as the child was in fairy, she and the child would be in danger. So I agreed and summoned Breena to help. Breena put a spell of protection and a powerful concealment spell on Donella, and we put her with a fae family on Earth until she gave birth. Once she gave birth to my great-great neice, Lorelai Brigant, Breena was called back and did a spell of concealment and protection on Lorelai. Then Breena came back to fairy and Donella found a family to adopt Lorelai. Once the adoption was complete, Donella came back to fairy and told Oren that she had a miscarriage and it was a boy. Oren seemed to accept this, since it's very common for fae women to miscarry. She served in my home for many years after that, until her death 12 years later. She was killed, but we don't know by whom. Some think it was Oren, others think Kellen found out about her and sent royal guards to do the job. We probably won't ever find out. Oren was killed in the fairy war months ago. Kellen and Laila are the only ones left of my twin brother's kin. Now we have Lorelai and you Bella, I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Mr. Brigant looked truly happy, his eyes were sincere. I looked over to Sookie and she was crying.

"Oh, don't mind me, Bella. I cry at the drop of a hat. I guess this means we're cousins or something, right Niall?" She looked over to Niall for confirmation that I was her relative. He nodded in confirmation, and before I knew it, I had Sookie wrapped around me balling her eyes out. Wow, I just hugged her back and the tears started to come. I was a fairy and I have a family I never knew about. What does this mean?

"Um, so we're cousins?" I asked, not sure what else to say. This was all so overwhelming. Sookie pulled back and moved back to her seat by Bill. I grabbed Eric's hand again. I looked at his face and couldn't tell what was going on with him. He still had that stoic look on his face. I turned back to Niall, but before I could say anything, Eric cut in.

"Niall, you never answered my question. What about Renee? Why were we able to glamor her? And what does this new information mean for Bella? I take it to mean she's in danger." Eric looked pointedly to the Fairy Prince, with a look on his face I wouldn't want directed to me.

"Northman, I defer the question to Breena, she can answer that question better than I can. As for being in danger, yes, both the girls will always face a certain amount of danger. That's why they need to be surrounded by people who can protect them. Breena, you may continue." Niall cut off any other attempt that Eric wanted to make by averting his gaze to Breena.

"Yes, My Lord. Mr. Northman, you ask why Lorelai or Renee could be glamored? Well it has to do with the concealment spell I cast on her as an infant. You see, when I cast that spell, it was meant to do a number of things. First of all, it hides the fairy attributes and essence of the fairy and makes them appear fully human. Second, it suppresses any powers that the fairy might develop at a later date. The side affects of this spell are some displaced mental function, which leaves the mind vulnerable to attack. It also is suppose to leave the male or female child sterile, therefore not being able to give birth to any future fae children. I should have know that this might be overcome, being that there's fertility goddess lineage in Donella's background. So Renee was not supposed to be able to have children but overcame that. She will never know her true heritage, to do so would put her at risk. Also, at this point, I don't think we could reverse the spell without severe damage to Renee's mind. Besides, I really don't think she could deal with it." Breena was looking at me with an anxious look on her face. I didn't know what to think. This just seemed so wrong. What had they done to my mom?

"Breena, are you telling me that my mom is a full fairy, and the spell you put on her is permanent so that she will always think she's human, and she'll never have any fairy powers or fairy attributes? And that she's had damage to her mind from it?" I was getting angry now. How could they do that to her, just because some stupid fairy jerk didn't want to take responsibility for her. Damn fairies!

"Yes, I guess all of that is true. It was the best we could do for Donella and Lorelai. If we hadn't, they would have both been dead long ago, and you wouldn't be here." Breena confirmed, looking me in the eyes. I turned from her to look at Niall, tears starting to come from my eyes.

"What does that mean for me?" I questioned, my body starting to shake with fear.

"Bella, my dear, you will be able to live your life with your fairy essence and attributes, as well as have the full use of your powers that will eventually manifest themselves. Usually between the ages of 20 to 30 are when the full powers of a fae are manifested. Your about right on schedule. As far as the danger posed to you, now that we know who you are and we can remove the spell, you will be easier to protect." Niall looked from myself to Eric when he spoke of this.

"Niall, what is the significance of the residual spell on Bella, how is it removed, and what are the affects of the spell?" Eric questioned, looking between Niall and Breena with concern and anger on his face. I'd like to know the answers to that myself.

"I'll answer that Mr. Northman." Breena replied.

"Please, call me Eric. Continue, Miss Yaris." Eric seemed a bit calmer now.

"Yes Eric, thank you. Like I said, I performed the spells on Donella to hide her and make her blend in on Earth. Then when her child came, it was necessary to perform the spell on her as well. Now, because Bella never had the spells performed on her, she only had residual protection from the spells. Her fairy essence has been somewhat shielded, but not completely. That's why you can still smell it pretty strongly. Now, her powers are also being partially shielded by the spells. I believe her shielding ability is probably physical as well as mental. Once we've removed the spells on her aura, we'll know for sure. I also believe that her other powers have been suppressed as well. She hasn't been able to develop and manifest all of them yet. Time will only tell how powerful you are Bella, but if your aura is any indication of your powers, then you will be very powerful indeed. This will help to protect you, once you know how to use your powers. You'll need someone to help teach you to use your powers. That will come later. I also believe that your physical shield will automatically shield your fairy essence, an instinctual defense, if you will." Breena was beaming at me and looking from me to Eric.

"You are creating a blood bond with Eric, are you not?" she questioned, smiling at me brightly. Her presence was contagious. I was finding myself smiling back at her.

"Yes, how did you know that?" I asked, very curious to know how this woman knows so much about me.

"Well dear, your aura's are blending, just as Bill and Sookie's do. This is normal for a blood bond. But what I'm curious about is how your aura's seek out each other when you're not together. Do you already feel a strong sense of needing the other when you're not together?" Breena was looking to both of us now. I looked at Eric and he looked at me and nodded yes. Wow, he feels it too.

"Miss Yaris, when I'm not with Bella, I crave her presence. It's very strong, not like anything I've ever experienced before. I was bonded once before, and it wasn't like this." Eric was looking at me and rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"Yes, I feel that way too. Just this afternoon, I couldn't wait to get back to him and wrap myself around him again after school. I don't know how to describe it, other than a sense of being...home." My face was turning beet red now. That was a lot of personal information to share with the room. I looked to Eric and he was just smiling at me. Then he pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yes, that's how I feel as well," he confessed, as he gazed into my eyes. _God, I'm in love with this man._

"Well, that answers my question. You two are fated to be together. Soul mates, if you will. Do you know how rare it is that anyone finds there soul mate? You two are very lucky." Breena was just sparkling with joy, almost like she was glowing. I think she might be. I started to giggle.

"Yes, now that everyone knows what's going on, we also need to talk about possible threats to Bella, and Sookie as well." Niall had a serious tone and was looking to Eric and Bill now.

"You need to know that my son Dermot is on Earth, and he cannot be found at the moment. Dermot, although he is half human, hates mixed breed fairies. He will stop at nothing to get to Sookie, and once he finds out about Bella, he will be after her too. I will assign a few fairy guards to them, but I don't know if he's recruited any other fairies that stayed behind on Earth. He's probably in hiding until he has the help he needs to put up a fight. He knows that Sookie is protected. I don't think he knows about Hunter yet. I'd like to keep it that way." I looked up at Eric and his angry face was back. I could feel his rage building. He looked over to Bill and Sookie, and then back to Niall.

"What about the vampire threat, Niall? Felipe DeCastro will be after both of them, once he knows who and what Bella is. I want to try to keep her under the radar as much as possible. A few of my vampires already know she is part supe. They just don't know the details. I must now develop a plan of protection for Bella and Sookie." He was looking more angry by the minute. Then he got up and started to pace around.

"Northman, you need to be calm. It's not as bad as it might seem. It's not like we are without resources. The girls will be protected. I assure you." Niall pleaded with Eric. Eric wasn't having it though. He turned and got in Niall's face. Niall had stood by now, and Bill was beginning to get upset as well. I just looked at Sookie for help.

"How are you going to help Niall? I can't be there during daytime hours, and your fairies are limited in numbers. Dermot could have a small army gathered by now, for all we know!" Eric was about to explode, I could feel it through our bond.

"Eric, there are others we can call for help. What about the day-walkers?" At the mention of that, Eric lost it.

"Bill, how do we know we can trust them? Remember the southern vampire wars? They are vicious and unpredictable! How can we count on them?" Eric was livid now. His fangs were down and he was up in Bill's face.

"What about the Cullens, Eric? Wouldn't they want to help Bella? She said they were vegetarian, they aren't like the others. We know there's a few like them," Sookie jumped in, trying to diffuse the situation. Although, I don't think mentioning my ex-love's family would go over so well. I was right. Eric just yelled out in frustration and pushed through the screen door to the porch. I followed him.

"Eric? Are you okay?" I approached him and put my hand on the small of his back. He was leaning over the railing. I walked to his side and looked at his face, his jaw was clenching and his lips were in a tight line. He was looking straight ahead at nothing in general. He was very angry, I could feel it through the bond. He wasn't responding to my touch and he didn't look at me or say anything right away.

"Bella, I need you to go inside right now. I just...I can't...just go inside." Then he moved away from me and started to walk down the steps. I don't know why, but it ripped open a new wound in my heart when he walked away from me. Eric turned and looked at me with a stoic mask on his face. Then I felt our connection disappear. He turned and started toward the cemetery that Sookie told me about. He couldn't leave me.

"Eric. Eric! Please don't go!" He kept walking and didn't respond. My legs collapsed and I started to crumble. I heard someone sobbing, and it was me. Then I felt warm hands on me, lifting me up and carrying me into the house. It was Niall.

"Please child, it will be okay. Just give him some time to cool off. He's taken in a lot of information tonight. I assure you it will be okay." He laid me down on the sofa, then Sookie was there with a cool washcloth and a glass of water.

"Here sweetie, drink this. It will be okay, Eric loves you. Anyone can see it from the way he looks at you. You two are fated to be together, soul mates. You have to give him some time. I'm sorry I brought up the Cullens. I thought we could use their help. I may have just made things worse." Sookie looked sad as she knelt next to me.

"No Sookie. You're right. The Cullen's would probably help if we could find them. Don't blame yourself for any of this. If it wasn't for me and all the trouble I cause, the Cullens wouldn't have left. They were right to leave. It's okay, I'm just afraid Eric's going to leave too. Once he realizes I'm too much trouble he'll leave. I'll just take care of myself. I'll have powers and I can protect myself."

Now Bill, Niall, and Breena were all hovering around me.

"Nonsense, the Viking will come around. He loves you and will want to protect you. He just needs a little time." Breena seemed very optimistic that this was true. _Was she a psychic too? How does she know he'll want to protect me?_ The tears kept coming. Sookie pulled me into her arms for a hug.

"Bella, Eric will not walk away from you. He's just frustrated that he can't resolve it right away. He'll come up with a strategy and be just fine. You'll see." Bill patted my back. Niall just sat there and observed us all.

"Should someone follow him?" Niall questioned. Bill got up to go, but Sookie stopped him.

"No Bill. I think I should be the one to go. If I know Eric, he's probably remembering our brushes with danger right now, which would make this harder for him to accept. I'll go and talk to him. Besides, doesn't Breena have a cleansing spell to prepare?" Sookie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Bill grabbed her by the arm like he didn't want her to go. She hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm just going to talk to him. I love you," she declared.

"And I you, Sookie. Please, be careful. He's pretty volatile right now," Bill warned Sookie.

"I'll be fine, Bill. See you soon." Sookie left to find Eric. My heart dropped. I hope he still wanted me after all the stuff he found out today. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it.

**Swedish Translations:**

Herregud! Knulla, mig!

_Oh my God! Fuck, Me!_

Bella, du är min gudinna. Jag älskar dig

_Bella, you are my Goddess. I love you._

* * *

_**A/N – Just an FYI folks, chapter 8 had 22 people review. The story has 73 story alerts and 61 story favorites. I'd like to try for a minimum of 50 reviews for chapter 9. Reviews are like warm fuzzies and chocolate kisses:)**_

_**IMPORTANT**_

**I would like to present an idea to my readers. I would like to give a reward for every 200 reviews. I will write an outtake for this story, of my readers' choosing. What I will do, when we reach 200 reviews, the person that has the 200th review will get to choose what they want me to write about. A sexy scene with Eric/Bella or a scene with Armand/Pam. And you can chose what and where. For example, maybe Armand/Pam want to use the playroom for a night at Fangtasia, or Eric surprises Bella with a picnic and they have a little fun. Your choice. Then I'll write it up and post it on my site. PM me and let me know what you think. Or maybe there's a scene that you wanted that I didn't include. Maybe you want a Sookie/Bill outtake. I can do that as well. Whatever you choose. Thanks again for reading my story.**

**_Tracy_ (TDTwifan)**


	10. Cleansing and Closure

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries, I just love to play with the characters. My hat is off to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, and adult themes. If you are not 18 or older, please don't read this story. This is an adult story.**

**

* * *

~//~  
**

**A/N – I want to congratulate _ leckadams _on being my 100th reviewer. I gave my 100th reviewer the chance to have a question answered. I'll share the question, but only myself and _leckadams_ know the answer:) For now anyway. You will all find out soon enough. _The question is: Is Edward going to show up and try to screw things up?_ _Leckadams_ has been sworn to secrecy, so don't even try it:)**

**I'd like to thank _southernlady23_ for being awesome and giving me thoughtful and insightful reviews for all 9 of my chapters, and _gumibear26 for doing the same, _you both totally rock! Also, I want to thank all the people who review my story, I can't believe how many of you are so passionate about the characters, and have so many nice things to say about my writing. That is why I love you guys. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. You guys rock!:)**

**I want to thank my readers again and to say that I apologize for taking so long to post, I'll try to get a few out this week and get back on track with my once a week schedule. I had some personal issues come up. Life can be interesting that way. I'll try not to let it get me off track, because I love my readers.

* * *

**_**Chapter Ten – Cleansing and Closure**_

**Sookie's POV:**

After Eric walked out of my house, I could have just hit him over the head with Grans iron skillet! I was so pissed off at Eric for leaving like he did. I watched him as he got closer and closer to his boiling point, and what did I do? I have to go and mention the Cullens! I know I'm not thinking rationally right now, but part of me feels guilty for my part in his leaving, and the other part is pissed for watching him walk away from Bella like he did. I watched her fall to pieces right in front of my eyes. That girl is too sweet and vulnerable to have him treat her like that!

Then there's this other part of me that might have been a tiny eensie weensie bit jealous. Crap! I know that's why I mentioned the Cullens, to remind Eric of her relationship with Edward. I think a part of me wanted him to hurt. Yep, Sookie Stackhouse, bonded of Bill Compton, is jealous of Eric and Bella's relationship. When Breena announced that they were fated to be together and they were soul mates, a part of my heart cried out, and I swear if I didn't want to smack that shiny, happy, fairy bitch right across her glowing little face! I can't believe it, What's wrong with me? And when Eric walked out that door and left Bella to crumble, I felt like it was me he was leaving. I know this isn't rational thinking. Eric wanted me and I chose Bill. I don't love Eric like I do Bill, I just remember that body of his. Although, I know that a part of me will always care for Eric, so maybe it's normal that my heart hurts at seeing him love someone else. Maybe I'm not so crazy after all, I really do like Bella. God, I want to smack Eric for doing that to her. Well, I just may get that chance.

Eric was sitting on a log, right next to the cemetery. He was bent over with his head in his hands. This was not the confident Sheriff that I knew well. Something serious was going on with him, and I was the one that was going to find out just what it was. I marched right up to him and crossed my arms, tapping my foot where I stood.

"Sookie, just go back with the others. I'll be back in a little while." He stated, in his stoic, I'm Eric the Viking and no one can hurt me, voice. Well, I was having none of that!

"Eric Northman, who do you think you are, just taking off like that? Do you realize the commotion you caused? Do you realize just what you've done to poor Bella?" Eric's eyes shot up and bore into mine. _Yah, I thought that would get his attention._

"What has happened. Is Bella okay?" He inquired, looking at me with those fierce blue eyes.

"Well Eric, if you call having a complete and total emotion breakdown okay. No. She is not okay! She needs you to get off your selfish Viking ass," _and what an ass it is, _I thought to myself while trying to erase the image from my mind"and get yourself back there, and tell her that none of this is her fault and you're not going to leave her!" Eric was looking at me with wide, feral eyes. He was getting more pissed with each moment.

"Sookie, while I'm sorry that I upset Bella, and obviously you as well, it was necessary for me to leave. If I hadn't left, I might have harmed someone. I did not wish to harm anyone there. Well, maybe with the exception of Niall. But that wouldn't have been productive. Now Bella will understand, once I am calm enough to go back. Now you can just get _your_ telepathic ass back there, and I'll be back LATER!"

"Eric, I'm sorry, but I'm not going back there without you. I'll just wait with you until your okay to go back." Then I sat my telepathic ass right down next to the selfish Viking ass, and we just sat there and pouted in silence. After about 15 minutes of listening to the crickets and the katydids, I felt Eric's cool hand cover mine on the log next to me. I looked over and he was looking at me with this lost look on his face. What the hell? What was going on with him?

"Eric? Do you want to talk about it?" I implored, hoping he would confide in me. Then he turned his head back and sighed, not moving his hand from mine.

"I'm sorry," he admitted to me, and I didn't even know why.

"What are you sorry for?" I questioned.

"For everything. For not being there when you needed me. For letting vampire politics always come first. For being dishonest with you and keeping secrets from you. For manipulating you and not listening to your needs, and not caring for you enough. I hurt you Sookie, and I'm so sorry. Can you every forgive me?" Well damn!

"Okay Eric, where is Sheriff Northman, and what have you done with his body?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Eric Northman apologizes to NO ONE. He just smirked at me and took my hand and kissed the back of it. Okay, that's a little better.

"I realize you aren't use to apologies from me. I'm finding it hard come to terms with these feelings I'm having. I feel that if you can't somehow forgive me, that I will fail in my efforts to protect and care for Bella. I'm so new at this love thing. But I want you to know something Sookie." He turned to face me and took my face in his hands. I had tears threatening to fall at this point.

"I want you to know that the time that I spent with you was precious. I never cared for a woman before you. In my 1000 plus years, I've known many women, but I never cared for any of them. Without you Sookie, I would not know that I could love. Without you, I wouldn't be capable of loving Bella. Thank you for loving me, even though I was not capable of returning it to you in the manner that you deserved." After that lovely little speech, Eric pressed his lips to mine in a tender, but chaste kiss. It was so sweet and unlike Eric. Then he pulled back and smiled. The tears were streaming down my face now.

"I hope you and Bill are very happy together. If he ever hurts you, just tell me and I'll take care of him." Then he smirked and let go of my face. There's the Eric I know.

"Eric, thank you. In all my 27 years, I never would have thought that you would apologize to me. And by the way, you're forgiven," I smiled brightly, and meant every word.

"I'm very happy with Bill, and Bella is a lucky girl. Are you ready to head back?" We've been gone a while, but I felt incredibly happy and light. I think we're going to be okay.

"You know Eric, I'm sorry I mentioned the Cullens at the meeting, even though I do think that they could be very helpful. You know Bella told me that Jasper led this army in the vampire wars, or something like that. He might be helpful. I know she thinks of them as family. Then there's Jacob and his pack. You might want to talk to her about it. See what she thinks, at least." At least he was listening to me now.

"I'll keep that in mind. Promise me you won't bring it up again. I have other prospects I'm considering first. If I can't solve the problem, then I will consider contacting the Cullens. You know they left her, that is why she's so fragile. Edward was her world and he broke her. His family just left with him and never looked back. I have a hard time thinking that they could be helpful." Eric certainly had a valid point.

****

Eric's POV:

As we approached the house, I contemplated what just happened with Sookie and I. It just came out of my mouth, I couldn't stop it. I was upset because I thought I wasn't going to be able to protect my Bella from the threats, just like I couldn't protect Sookie. Once I apologized and she forgave me, I felt a new confidence and lightness about me that wasn't there before. It's amazing. I was letting all those crazy feelings control me, like Sookie had some kind of power over me. Well, now I feel as if I could actually have her as a friend. That's something. Eric Northman having an ex as a friend. I guess all things are possible. Who would have thought that I could learn something new after a thousand years on this earth. Now I must get back to Bella. I hope I didn't injure her feelings. She must understand.

As I open the bond to see what she is feeling, I practically fall to my knees with the amount of despair that has hit me. Sookie had to grab hold of my arm in order to prevent me from falling down the steps. I quickly righted myself and rushed inside to be with my Bella. Surely I couldn't have caused these feelings. I walked into the room and she is laying on the sofa with head in Breena's lap. The fairy witch was stroking her hair and comforting her. I went to her and kneeled beside her, taking her face in my hands. She looked into my eyes with such sadness, and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. I licked them off slowly, and my own red tears started to fall. I was feeling her pain. I sent all the love and security I could through our bond as I leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. She responded by throwing herself into my arms, straddling my waist. I picked her up and weaved my hand through her hair, gripping tightly to hold her in place. She let out a deep moan and pressed her body closer to mine. I grabbed her ass and squeezed, not caring who was in the room. Then I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, pressing my forehead to hers.

"My sweet Bella, I'm sorry I left you, but I was afraid of what my anger might cause if I stayed. I will never leave you my sweet, please don't ever think it," I stated firmly, while her eyes softened and she began to sob once again, pulling me into a tight hug. I just held her and walked us over to the sofa and sat us down. I held her and caresses her body, smelling her sweet scent and dying to claim her as mine right there. It would have to wait for later. There were still issues to be discussed.

"Viking, are you well?" asked Niall.

"Well enough, I will be much better when I know that the threats to my Bella are neutralized. I will not let anyone harm her." I affirmed to Niall, looking directly in his eyes. Bella was curled into my lap, caressing my cheek with her head tucked into the nook of my neck. He warm body was wrapped in mine and I felt at home. I gripped her tighter, never wanting to let her go. This little human woman was my world now. I would let nothing happen to her. I turned my head and kissed her on the forehead. Taking a deep breath and smelling her sweet aroma. She shivered, her body erupting in goose flesh. She was reacting to our closeness. I looked to Breena as she started to talk.

"Mr. Northman, we need to complete the cleansing ritual, then Bella will not only feel much better, but the two of you will be able to feel your bond more clearly. I believe that her powers are great and will begin to manifest themselves very quickly, once this is done. It would be in the best interest of your bond and Bella's safety to complete the bond as soon as possible after the ritual. Preferably tonight. Are you both ready?" She inquired, as her eyes lit with anticipation. I shook my head yes in affirmation.

"You may begin," I stated, looking to Bella as she focused her big brown eyes on my blue ones. I kissed her lips gently, savoring the moment. Then I started to unwrap her delicious body from mine. Bella was nervous, but I see a confidence and bravery in her as she straitened herself and walked to the center of the room where Breena was. Bella enters a pentagram that Breena has traced with chalk, standing in the center. I can feel from her that she instinctively knows to do this. She looks to Breena with confidence and poise. Breena takes a small bag from her waist and starts to trace a circle with it around the pentagram and Bella. She's starting to whisper and chant as she moves around Bella with a branch of something in her hand. She points her fingers toward it as it starts to smoke. I smell sage, laurel, and myrr. She continues her way around the circle waving the branch around Bella. I can feel an energy build up and the air starts to smell like o-zone. Breena continues her quest around the circle and I start to notice a light emanating from the circle of salt that Breena traced. I look closer and realize that it's some sort of barrier or shield of protection. I feel Bella starting to channel a lot of energy and realize that it's her own powers that have been hidden within her. Her eyes are closed now and she has her head back and arms out. There's a light purple hue to her, almost like I can see her aura around her. She is truly magnificent. Breena is directly in front of her now and the circle is glowing and thrumming with power. As Breena lays her hands on Bella and completes her task, I feel the air shift and the energy is now contained within itself. Bella's eyes open and look into Breena's, she smiles and gives her a hug. Breena returns it and seems very satisfied.

"The cleansing is complete, Bella is now released from the spell," Breena announces, as she takes something out of her pouch. She leads Bella back to me and summons Sookie over as well.

"I have something for you both," Breena announced, reaching her hand out and opening it. In her hand she held two medallions. They were identical in every way. The medallions were in the shape of Medusa and had blue and lavender stones.

"Bella, I give you this medallion to wear at all times. The shape of Medusa represents the fierce warrior Goddess that will protect you. The blue stone within represents water, but more importantly, it represents peace and protection. As you wear this, you will be protected. Also, the lavender amethyst on the out side of the medallion represents psychic power. This medallion will help you to channel your psychic energy and maintain your gifts. May the Goddess Bless you and keep you well." Breena kissed the medallion and placed it around Bella's neck and bowed to her. Then she looked to Sookie and presented her the same medallion and did the same. The two cousins linked hands and looked at each other with a new-found happiness in their eyes and smiled at each other. I could feel a sense of peace and tranquility envelope Bella as they joined hands. It was almost overwhelming. Breena and Niall were looking at them with admiration and Bill was silently contemplating what just transpired. I looked to him and we were both in agreement in that moment. We would do anything to protect them. We both had a look of fierce determination that we both understood. No one would survive who tried to harm our mates, they were our lives and we would protect them at all cost.

I looked to Bella and her eyes were on mine. She looked at me and I saw understanding and a fierce love was emanating from her. I strode forward and took her in my arms and held her close, burying my face in her hair and inhaling the scent of strawberries and Bella. She held me closely, with her face buried in my neck doing the same. I felt her lips on my neck and then her tongue and I instantly felt myself begin to grow hard. I started to laugh and pull myself away looking in her eyes. She had a devilish grin on her face and her cheeks were getting rosy with her blush. I loved it when Bella blushed. I pulled her in again and rubbed my erection against her stomach, and whispered in her ear.

"Do you see what you do to me my little minx? If you do not behave yourself I will have to take you over my knee when we get home." She gasped and pressed herself into me and buried her face in my chest as she burst into giggles. I could feel her lust and desire for me through our bond. I smiled and laughed myself, kissing her head and holding her tight. Now this is where I was meant to be, in her arms. I looked up and saw Bill and Sookie holding each other and they both had smiles on their faces, looking at me and Bella. Also, Niall and Breena were looking to us with approving smiles on their faces. I nodded my head and smiled back. I couldn't deny it. I was in love with this part fae human girl. Everyone knew it and I didn't want to hide it. I drew her face to mine and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She blushed but didn't look away.

"I love you Bella, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," I proclaimed, as she started to cry and another big smile spread across her beautiful face and lit it from the inside out.

"Oh Eric, I love you too. You're my life now, my heart is yours. I'll always love you with every breath I take, my heart beats for you Eric," Then she took my face in her hands and kissed me gently and deeply, conveying all of her love in that one kiss. I could feel a tear escape my eye as this woman gave her heart to me. I pulled back and looked at her as she took the tear with her finger and brought it to her mouth, licking it off her finger and moaning as she did it. She was so sexy when she did that. I wanted to take her and claim her right here. But restrained myself.

"Hey everyone, Jambalaya and cornbread is ready. And I have RM's for the vampires," Sookie giggled as she served dinner. We all moved into the kitchen and sat at the table. Bella and I sat close together, her hand on my thigh squeezing and rubbing back and forth and my hand at the base of her neck teasing her skin their and running my fingers through her hair. Every now and then I would kiss her head and she would reach over and kiss my neck. We would gaze at each other and just get lost in one anothers eyes. I couldn't wait to get her home.

"Eric, you and Bella should complete the bond as soon as possible. Tonight would be the best. As soon as that happens, her powers will develop. They are already manifesting as we speak, due to the residual spell being removed. Also, I can sense her shield protecting her essence and powers from us. We will need to find someone to train her to use and develop it," She said, as she ate more Jambalaya. Niall nodded his head in agreement. I thought about what she said and looked to Bella. I could feel her apprehension and fear, as she gripped my thigh tighter, and I noticed her half eaten bowl of Jambalaya left forgotten as she looked in my eyes.

"Bella, what is it my sweet girl?" I inquired, as I grabbed her face gently with both hands.

"Eric, I'm scared, what's going to happen to me? What does it mean that I'm getting powers? And now I'm wondering if the nightmares I'm having mean something. It's the same over and over. The same man comes into a room, like a dungeon, and I'm chained to a wall with my clothes gone except my underwear. He always calls me Isabella in a Spanish accent," she shared, and I wondered if it might hold some significance. I pulled her into my arms and held her close.

"Shhhh, my sweet Bella, you are safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I will be finding a guard and Sookie and her roommate with do a protection spell at your home. You can come stay with me and I will protect you as well. You will see," I tried soothing her, and I felt her relax against me and hold me close.

"Yes, Bella, we're going to make sure we are safe and no one can get us. Amelia and I will come stay with you and have a girls night okay? And we'll make sure your apartment is safe," Sookie said, and had a hopeful look on her face.

"Thank you Sookie, you all have been so nice to me," Bella separated herself from me and went to Sookie, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Sookie smiled and hugged her back. I rose to say goodnight as did Niall and Breena.

"Well, it's been a very long day, and I'd like to take Bella home. We have much to do. Thank you Sookie for your hospitality and Bill, I will see you soon. Niall and Breena, a pleasure, I will be in touch," I nodded my head and waited for Bella to say her goodbyes. Sookie hugged Bella and then she came over and hugged me. I hugged her back and watched as Bill stiffened. I just shook my head. Some things never change. Breena hugged Bella and Sookie and promised to get in touch with them and then Niall hugged them and shook Bills and then my hand. I watched as they popped out and then Bella and I made our way to the door. Sookie followed with a bag in her hand.

"Bella, here's some Jambalaya and cornbread. I noticed you didn't eat much dinner. You might want some later. She handed it to Bella and Bella hugged her.

"Thank you Sookie, it was wonderful. I'd love it," She beamed, taking the bag from Sookie. We said goodbye and got into my Corvette, and started to speed down the road. All I could think about was getting Bella home and claiming her, she could sense it through our bond and had a smile on her face as she snuck her hand over to my lap and started to stroke me through my pants.

"You naughty little minx, just wait until I get you home. You have a punishment coming my bad girl," I warned, as she gasped and gripped me tighter. I let out a moan and stepped on the pedal, reaching over 100 mph. She was going to get it, and get it hard, as soon as we got home.

**A/N – Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Reviews are like getting delicious spankings, barehanded, from a sexy Viking Vampire. **


End file.
